Haunted
by HauntedInTheMoonlight
Summary: Sequel to Behind Her Eyes. Legolas has finally found Nicolette, but how will his people and his parents accept her? LegolasOFC
1. Beauty Wasted

A/N: Run for your lives, ladies and gents! I give you the second part of the unnamed trilogy concerning a certain young woman who was dropped into Middle-Earth armed only with a shotgun and a little sister. For those of you that haven't read the last one I highly suggest you go read it or else you will not know what's going on this story.

_I know those of you who have read Behind Her Eyes are incredibly angry with me for leaving our young heroine where we did but I will make up for it._

××**Nicolette's POV**××

As rain pelted my office window I was currently typing away furiously on the layout I should've gotten done several hours ago.

Evanescence blasted in my ears as I saved the hunk of code into a file and uploaded it onto my website to be sent to what's his face early tomorrow.

Suddenly my computer screen went blank. Dang power is out. Cursing under my breath, I swiveled my chair around grabbed my flashlight and began to read my latest library find.

I heard a door somewhere in my house open and shut and two little socked feet thudded heavily on the hardwood floor as a certain child ran to my office.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Ithilwen, my four year-old little girl cried as she leapt into my lap.

I smiled, "There's nothing to be scared about, the power went out; that's all." Smoothing her wavy deep brown, almost black, locks, I gently kissed her on the cheek and carried her back to her bedroom and tucked her back into the covers.

"Night, sleep tight," I whispered as I patted the covers.

Ithilwen looked up at me with wide-eyes, "Momma, can sleep in your bed tonight?"

I smiled at her dependency on me, "Sure, babe. If you're good you can stay up late and we'll play a card game."

Ithilwen flashed me a brilliant smile much like her father's and darted into my bedroom.

With a roll of my eyes I followed after her, grabbing a deck of cards and a lighter I shut the door behind me and flopped onto my bed beside my daughter.

"'Kay, name your game, girly," I said, shuffling the cards.

Her face became serious, "Go Fish!" She said dramatically with a toss of her hair.

As her hair tossed I glimpsed her perfectly pointed ears, a constant reminder to me of her father.

For her father was no ordinary mortal.

Her father was Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood.

It still made my heart feel raw to think of him.

He was the reason I had to support a daughter on such a meager salary as working at a bookstore and several Internet stores could provide.

Also the reason why I had two twin scars on my wrists.

I don't think I'll ever forget that night.

Desperate attempts to cope with both the loss of my little sister and the loss of my one and only love had failed I had finally decided to slit my wrists.

After I had passed out my best friend, Cecilia had found me in my bathtub and rushed me to the hospital.

When I came to, I was in a hospital room hooked up to an IV. Soon afterwards I was informed I was pregnant.

A touching story I know, but it seemed that fate did not smile on me.

Scratch that, fate didn't just not smile upon me. It yelled at me and smacked me around for no reason.

"Mom?" Ithilwen snapped her fingers in my face; "Are you still among us?" She said with a laugh.  
Do I really need to even bother answering that?

"Yeah, sorry. You know how I do that sometimes," I said with a feeble grin and began to deal the cards.

××Ø××

The next morning, after checking on Ithilwen and making sure the babysitter arrived I hopped into my beat-up Jeep and headed to work.

Traffic was surprisingly good so I got to work early enough to have a cup of coffee and have my boss, Tony "Tiny" Jenkins yell at me.

When I entered the small, but pleasant bookshop, Ally, Tony's teenage daughter, a total valley girl, flag me down.

"Some guy left a note for you, you just missed him!" Ally said, digging into her purse and producing an envelope with various runes written on it that I had no understanding of.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did he say who his name was?"

Ally closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "No, but oh my God! You should've seen him! What a total babe! He was like the hottest guy I have ever seen! With those soulful blue eyes, I mean you could tell his brain was behind them going eighty miles an hour! And that hair! It was like ebony! And so long, too!"

I rolled my eyes at her incessant tittering, "Thanks." Plopping down on a stool behind the check-out counter I tore the envelope open and read the following:

_Melleth Nîn,_

_  
She'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; she hath Diane's wit;  
And, in strong proof of chastity well armed,  
From love's weak childish bow she lives unharmed.  
She will not stay the siege of loving terms,  
Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor on her lap to saint-seducing gold:  
O, she is rich in beauty, only poor,  
That when she dies with beauty dies her store.  
She hath sworn she will live in chaste,_

_And in that sparing makes huge waste,  
For beauty starved with her severity  
Cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
To merit bliss by making me despair:  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
Do I live dead that live to tell it now._

_Legolas_

"Oh dear God…" I murmered, dropping the letter.

At that moment Cecilia had walked in, "Hey, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Trying to maintain my composure, I smiled, "Nah, just the phone bill."

"Yeah, Sprint can be a bit of a bitch," She said with sympathy.

I laughed nervously; quickly snatching the letter I stuffed it into my pocket and attempted to maintain a sense of normalcy the rest of the day.

As if that was going to happen…

**A/N: **All right kiddies! Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter but I'll start lengthening them don't worry. And that letter from Legolas is a part of the Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet. It seemed fitting and will become more so as I continue the story.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

**A/N: **Woot, I'm really happy to have finished BHE and start this one. I can play with my protagonist's mind…although it's technically my mind…but whatever.

××Ø××

Because it was Saturday the bookshop closed early and I sped home. I was in no mood to deal with rush hour traffic.

Parking the car in the driveway I practically flew into the house; feeling incredibly nervous for some reason unknown to me.

"Hey, Nick," Rob called to me, he was parked in front of my T.V. with Ithilwen in his lap fooling around with some puzzle he had found in his attic.

"Darn thing won't fit!" Ithilwen said with frustration, trying to press a puzzle piece into the eye of a very scary looking clown.

Rob grabbed a random puzzle piece out of the container and pressed it into the Clown of Doom's eye. It fit perfectly.

Ithilwen put her hands on her hips and shook her head in a dramatic attempt to do that, "I don't know how he does it," She muttered with a heaving sigh, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

Rob and I looked at each other with twin looks of amusement. Trying to contain our laughter.

"Oh by the way, the babysitter said her great Aunt Jillian or something got sick so she had to leave; so she called the me," Rob said.

I raised an eyebrow, "'Kay…" I always kept his number on the fridge in case I couldn't be reached. A certain someone had thrown my cell phone in the birdbath several days ago and I was waiting for the one I had ordered over eBay.

"Oh mom guess what!" Ithilwen looked up.

Plopping myself on the floor cushion I looked up at her, "What?"

"Someone called while you were away and they told me to leave a message for you. They said they had a website that they needed to be decorated and that they were willing to pay for you and Sissy (short for Cecilia) to do it!" She said.

My daughter shared my enthusiasm for computers and had even done several small things for my business. She was also my unofficial secretary if I was out and someone needed to leave a message concerning the business.

"Cool, what was the number?" I asked, grabbing the phone off the table in the kitchen and returning to the living room.

"Uhh 1-334-555-7989, they said to call a sap, by the way, what's a sap?" She asked, her big blue eyes full of curiosity.

"A sap?" I repeated, "Oh, you mean ASAP. It means that they need you to call as soon as possible."

"Oh, cool," She said with a shrug and returned to her puzzle.

Rob shook his head, "She's too cute to be human."

Oh how close you are my friend.

I nearly had to laugh at the irony, "Yeah, I wonder sometimes." I dialed the number

"Derby's Gardening Service," A nasal woman answered the phone.

"Hello, my name is Nicolette DuPont from Lemony-Fresh Layouts. My secretary said you had left a message saying you were in need of our services," I began, assuming my normal business tone.

In case your wondering, my daughter came up with the name of our business. A little lame, perhaps. But it stuck in your head.

"Oh, yeah. Let me put you through to Mister Locklear," The woman said.

A little click signaled the woman had put me on hold.

Rob gave me a thumb's up and that "I'm on FYAH!" Sign.

"Mrs. DuPont?" A deep, male voice enquired.

That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Grabbing a notebook and a pen, I replied, "Yes, this is she. Someone from your business contacted me saying they needed a website."

"Yes, Derby's Gardening service is in need of a website. Now, I really know nothing of computers, so I was wondering if you could secure a website, make a layout and all that."

We continued talking and I realized that the man really had no experience describing things. In fact if I didn't know better he sounded like he was trying to evade my questions.

Finally he convinced me to have a meeting with him at some dinky little drive-in restaurant twenty miles from where I worked.

After finally hanging up the phone, I muttered, "Idiot."  
Rob covered his mouth, "Manners, Nicolette Leona! What would the Queen think?"

That was Rob's kind of sense of humor. He could be very queer (no pun intended) at times.

"Leona?" Ithilwen asked with a laugh.

I ruffled her hair.

"Hey by the way, some guy stopped here a few minutes before you pulled up," Rob covered Ithilwen's ears, "And he was dead sexy, too!"

Gah, gay men were so gross at times.

Releasing Ithilwen's ears, Rob resumed, "He left a number for you to call, I wrote it down." He handed me a torn piece of paper.

Apparently I'm popular with the opposite sex today.

Grabbing the phone I dialed the number.

A prerecorded message repeated this back to me, "You've been selected to do a scavenger hunt especially sponsored by the," The line became full static, "…Big prize…go too…" It became clearer then, "Library and rent _Dolores by Algernon Charles Swinburn._ You'll get your next clue from there."

Casting the phone an incredulous look I pressed the "OFF" button and hung the phone up.

Rob looked over, "What?"

"Some scavenger hunt. They say I get a big prize if I find all the clues or whatever," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand."

"Oh cool! Mom, can we do it? Please?" Ithilwen asked, her eyes wide.

Rob grinned and popped some Skittles into his mouth, "Yeah, c'mon. You and me are free for today and tomorrow 'cause of Labor Day. Besides if the prize is cash will split it."

"Whatever, but you're driving," I said.

"What did the first clue say to do?" Ithilwen asked.

I grinned and stretched back out, "It said to go to the library and rent _Dolores by Algernon Charles Swinburn_ and that the rest would be explained when I got it."

"Hey, you want to go right now? I got nothing to do, and you, Miss Little Prim and Proper Mother, have nothing to do on a Saturday. So why not?" Rob asked.

"Okay, fine! You guys can do it, I'll just follow along, someone needs to make sure you guys stay in line," I said sternly. But really, I was secretly interested.

"Cool! I'll go put on my shoes!" Ithilwen cried and ran to her room.

××Ø××

Soon we found ourselves at the library. Ithilwen was sitting on my lap as I thumbed through a very ancient looking version of _Dolores by Algernon Charles Swinburn_.

"So, what does it say?" Ithilwen asked for the umpteenth time.

"Hold on!" I repeated.

In red marker, a passage was underlined:

"For the crown of our life as it closes  
Is darkness, the fruit there of dust;  
No thorns go as deep as the rose's,  
And love is more cruel than lust.  
Time turns the old days to derision,  
Our loves into corpses or wives;  
And marriage and death and division  
Make barren our lives…"

"Ooh, someone needs a Prozac!" Rob said with sarcasm.

I slapped him playfully, "Knock it off. I think it's sweet. In a Gothic way."

Rob rolled his eyes, "Whatever. But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure…" I replied, biting my lip in thought.

"Where do we go whenever we die?" I asked him.

He looked up, "Huh?"

"No, stay with me here, and what do people do at our funeral?" I asked him.

"Bad talk you and say we were embezzling?" He offered.

I gave him a stony look. "Marriage, roses, death, dust…" I muttered under my breath.

"A church!" Rob yelped and managed to receive several stern looks from various people around the library.

Ithilwen raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll explain it on the way to the church, tally ho!" Rob cried (and managed to receive more looks) as he picked up Anna and jogged to the parking lot.

Shaking my head I followed behind them.

Sometimes I didn't know which was the bigger child.

××Ø××

**A/N: **I know, this chapter is kind of boring and weird but I wouldn't include it unless it served some purpose! You would make a writer very happy if you pressed that little review button! And if you don't I'm hitting you with a stick!


	3. An Unexpected Party

**A/N: **I've come to a decision. This is not going to be totally about Legolas finding Nicolette and all that jazz. It will be more about the reaction that the citizens of Mirkwood and Legolas' parents at him returning from a completely different universe with a wife and a four year-old daughter they never knew about.

××**Ithilwen's POV**××

"C'mon, you know you want to…" Robbie said, winking at Mom.

Mom crossed her arms over her stomach, "Nope, not going to happen."

Robbie was always trying to convince Mom to sing. I liked her voice, but not as much as he did.

I secretly hoped that one day they would get married and I'd get to have a daddy again. Besides, Momma was lonely sometimes.

"Oh look, we're here!" Mom cried sounding way to happy.

Rob parked the car and we all got out.

I looked around at the Church; behind the whitewashed building was a big green field with lots of graves.

I shuddered and ran into the building.

"Whoa, it's unlocked," said Rob in surprise, walking behind Mommy and me.

Mom looked behind her shoulder, "Yeah, they keep it open so that way homeless people can have a place to sleep at night."

As we entered I saw a man was kneeling at the alter; he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a half-ponytail. I giggled; he looked like a girl.

"Hey, Momma, look at that man! He looks like a girl!" I laughed, tugging on her sleeve.

Mom was busy arguing with Rob about that poem they had found at the library, she looked down at me, "It's not polite to laugh at people, honey," She said distractedly.

Feeling kind of sorry, I slipped my hand out of Mom's and went up to the man, I tapped him on his back.

He looked up and smiled, he had big blue eyes and…he had pointy ears like me! "Hello," He said, softly.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, Mister…?" I began.

"Greenleaf, You can call me Legolas, if you want," He replied, "And you're forgiven."

"Thank you, Mr. Greenleaf. Why do you have pointy ears, like me?" I asked him curiously.

Legolas laughed quietly, "Because that's what Eru- erm, God, gave me. You want to do me a favor?" He asked.

I nodded; I liked him, "Okay."

"Go tell your mother to look up," Mr. Greenleaf said.

I nodded and ran to my Mom, "That man told me to tell you to look up!" I said.

Mom stopped talking to Robbie, "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" She asked me sternly.

"Sorry, but would you look up?" I asked her impatiently.

Mom obeyed but Mr. Greenleaf had left, "I don't see anything important," She said.

I shrugged, "Just doing as I was told."

Mom picked me up, "You and me are going to have a talk whenever we get home. Now let's look for that clue, okay?"

We all explored the church, but I was the one who found the clue.

"Here mom!" I yelled.

I had found a crown of roses and berries behind the pulpit; they were artificial and very old looking but they seemed to fit a few of the things the poem said.

Mom looked over my shoulder, "Thank you, Ithilwen." She kissed me on the cheek and began to examine the crown.

"Doesn't seem very interesting or have much to do with the clue," Rob said after a minute.

Mom shook her head, "No it really does, here, I think I found something."

Digging into the center of a rose she produced a little leaf made out of silver.

Mom's hands began to shake, "Oh God…" She murmered.

"Momma? Are you okay?" I asked Mom.

"Yeah, Mom, you okay?" Rob asked.

Mom blinked, "Yeah, sorry. Hey, it's a pin, and there's something stuck on the pin." Pulling a small piece of paper out of the pin, she read out loud:

"_Left, right,_

_And left once more,_

_Ending up where you were before."_

Chewing her lip, mom stuffed the note in her pocket.

"I'm not quite sure about that one," Rob and Mom said in unison.

We sat on the soft red carpet of the church for a few more minutes before Mom said she had to get home and work on some stuff for her website.

"Mom, can't we stay a little longer?" I asked.

Mom shook her head, "Nope, besides I'm starving."

A rumble from my stomach confirmed I was hungry too.

Rob dropped us off at our house before going home.

Mom popped in a movie for me to watch while she did stuff on the computer.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

I had been typing away for several hours, my thoughts kept on wondering back to that riddle.

"Ending up where you were before…." I found myself muttering repeatedly.

I was fiddling with ideas for that gardening website, perhaps a photo of a maze…a maze…

"It's a maze!" I shouted.

Ithilwen poked her head into my office, "What's a maze?"

"The riddle, it's a maze," I said, more calmly this time.

"Huh?" She said, confused, then realization dawned on her, "Cool, but where's a maze in this place?" Ithilwen asked me.

"There's one behind the library, it's pretty cool. I used to go out there all the time when I was a kid," I replied.

Ithilwen grinned, "Is it scary?"

I shook my head, "Not really, we'll go there in the morning after church if you want."

Ithilwen beamed, "Sweet."

××Ø××

In the morning I threw on a denim skirt, pair of boots and a scoop-neck shirt before making a dash to the church.

Ithilwen and I sat on the back pew with Cecilia until the service was over.

We hung out a little bit at the church, fooling around with the musical instruments (Cecilia had sweet-talked the pastor until he had finally gave in and allowed us to use the instruments when we liked). But Ithilwen begged me to drive to the maze; I think her head might've blown up if I hadn't agreed to go.

We pulled into the parking lot of the library and walked around it until we were finally in front of the relatively large maze.

It was formerly a cornfield owned by the previous owner of the private library, the man had turned it into a maze.

"Let's go!" Ithilwen cried and tugged me into the maze.

We wondered around the maze for about thirty minutes. Finally I sat down on the dry soil to take a break, my feet were killing me.

"_Mom!" _Ithilwen huffed, "Let's keep going!"

I smiled, "You can wander around a little bit, if you get lost or a stranger tries to talk to you: yell."

Ithilwen put her hands on her hips and stalked off.

Thankfully, the early fall day was relatively sunny, so I was content to read my book while my daughter wandered around the maze.

I had started to nod off when a scream woke me up, "What the hell?"

"MOMMY!" I heard Ithilwen shriek.

"Oh no…" I murmered and got up and started running as fast as the high-heeled boots would allow.

Ithilwen screamed again, she was on my right, taking a turn I ran until I was at a dead end.

There stood Ithilwen, looking perfectly content, and also Cecilia, Rob and…

_Legolas and Aragorn._

××**Ithilwen's POV**××

I laughed at the look on Mom's face. She was so funny whenever she was freaking out.

You see: Rob and Cecilia had been at the house yesterday whenever the man had knocked on the door asking for Mom.

But when I opened the door he took one look at me and got really excited, he had told me his name was Aragorn and he had been searching for my mom and me for several months.

Of course when Rob heard that he asked him to leave, but Aragorn whispered something to Rob and showed him a picture of someone.

Rob got all excited and explained to me that a man who loved Mom very much but had been separated by accident from Mom wanted to give her a big surprise.

He explained it to Cecilia about a scavenger hunt, he said, "Go lay some clues around then go home and act like nothing ever happened."

So Cecilia drove off after exchanging several words with Aragorn, he gave her that silver leaf…thing.

And so when Mom got home we gave her that number to call and as Cecilia would say: voila!

But what I hadn't known was that Mr. Greenleaf was Mommy's boyfriend.

"How did you…what the? Oh no…I've lost my mind," Mom said feebly.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

This could not be possible.

Nope, nuh-uh, somebody call the Psych Ward, I've lost it.

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Perhaps, but if you did, then so am I."

Aragorn was grinning, "Arwen is anxious to meet you."

_The_ Arwen? Arwen Evenstar wants to meet me!

I laughed nervously, "Cecilia?" I enquired through gritted teeth.

Cecilia nodded, "Yes, One Who Runs With Sexy Rangers?"

"One: He's married and Arwen and Èowyn will hurt you if you say that to their faces. Two: am I drooling and running around like a monkey spouting really weird poetry?"

"Um, no…should you?" She enquired unsurely.

"Odd, because if I'm seeing this it's got to mean I've lost-" I began but I felt someone's lips cover mine.

Legolas laughed into my mouth and tightened his grip on my waist.

When we parted I had a really idiotic grin on my face.

"Mom?" Ithilwen asked.

I turned to her, "Yeah?" I said, feeling fluttery.

"That was gross," She said with a disgusted huff.

I laughed, "Legolas, meet your daughter, Ithilwen."

Ithilwen gaped, "What the hell?"

Legolas smiled grimly, "She has your mouth."

I blushed, "Ithilwen!"

"He's my dad? Mr. Greenleaf's my DAD!" Ithilwen said incredulously.

Uh-oh…this doesn't sound so good.

"Yes, he is," I said calmly.

After a few quiet moments she grinned, "Cool! I always wanted a Dad."  
That kind of stung me personally, why? I have no idea. But it still hurt.

Legolas smiled again, "I missed you," He whispered in my ear.

I smiled weakly, "You don't want to know how much I missed you."

"I intend to find out," He replied, he rested his chin on my shoulder (my back was against his chest).

Cecilia cooed, "How cute! This is the stuff romance novels are made of!"

I nodded and separated from Legolas, "How's Anna?"

Rob raised an eyebrow, "That's the first normal name I've heard this week, tell me about Anna."

Legolas grinned, "Pregnant."

My eyes popped, "What! Anna? She's a baby! She can't be more than twelve!"

"Not exactly, time in Middle-Earth is faster than here apparently, she's eighteen and married to…" At this He began to laugh.

Infuriated, I nearly popped him, "You had better tell me or so help me God…"

Legolas faked hurt, "What? You would hurt me? Your husband?"

Rob and Cecilia choked, "You're MARRIED!"

I nodded, "Yep, I don't do one night stands."

"What's a one night stand?" Ithilwen asked.

I rubbed my temples, "Legolas, just tell me who she married."

"Èomer's cousin, Èmerath, a Rohirrim warrior," Aragorn explained, "A good man, absolutely worships the ground Anna walks on."

It still made me a little queasy thinking about Anna being married with a baby on the way, but I was happy for my baby sister.

"Now, explain to me how you got here," I said, that question had really been on my mind.

Cecilia held up her hand, "First a picnic." She held up a basket.

I sighed but agreed.

Cecilia and I set up the picnic while Ithilwen played games with Legolas, Rob and Aragorn. It was adorable, and incredibly sexy. Legolas, I mean.

Finally we had the picnic set up, compliments of Subway sandwiches. I lay sprawled out under the shade of a tree, Legolas resting on my stomach.

Rob was sitting next to Cecilia; I had noticed that lately he had been giving her weird looks. Perhaps there is hope for our beloved Robbie?

After we had finished lunch in silence I repeated my question.

Aragorn held up his hand to silence Legolas, "I'll tell it seeing as I have more knowledge of it than you, besides my friend, you are not very eloquent no matter what every female thinks."

Legolas cast him an annoyed look but remained silent.

"Whenever Legolas found you dead he rushed to the healer's to find Nerwen, by the time she had gotten to you, you were already to far gone. We gave you a proper burial before having to ride out. Anna remained in Rohan, partially how she met Èmerath. Legolas became silent, he was slowly fading away, only surviving because of the quest. After the ring was destroyed he returned to Mirkwood, I assumed my duties as king of Gondor, and Anna went to the Shire with the Hobbits.

"Soon after that Galadriel came to Mirkwood to settle affairs before leaving Middle-Earth and going to the Grey Havens.

"When she saw Legolas and his state of mourning she told him that because both Saruman and you had been killed (Cecilia and Rob gave me confused looks at this) that the spell that Saruman had used to bring you to back had been reversed and you had been sent back to your own world, and that if Legolas desired, she could send Legolas to Earth for one year to find you and convince you to return to him," Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? I just thought that Legolas was some college sweetheart," Cecilia said in confusion.

I sighed, "I'll explain it to you whenever we get home, and how did you guys find me?"

"Once I learned how to use the Internet you weren't too hard to track down," Legolas said.

I snorted; somehow I couldn't picture Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, using a computer.

"Don't laugh, I rather like using the computer," Legolas replied.

Aragorn groaned, "Like? Mellon, you are addicted to that box of light!"

Now Cecilia and Rob were really confused; seeing as how we all had nowhere to go and I really didn't want Legolas to get up off of me (quit giving me the evil eye!)

So I spent the better part of the afternoon telling the story, covering Ithilwen's ears here and there.

Aragorn and Legolas hadn't known much of what had conspired in Isengard so needless to say they were pretty mad when I got to that part.

Cecilia was gaping, Rob was flexing and releasing his hands over and over again, his teeth gritted.

I concluded with the part about me slitting my wrists then the hospital visit.

Legolas leapt up, "You did _what?_ You tried to kill yourself! Nicolette how could you?"

I looked down at him, "I had nothing left to live for at the time, I knew my life was most likely not going to get any better. I was going to go to a better place," My voice was strangely calm.

Legolas shook his head, "But-"

Ithilwen's eyes were welling with tears, "You tried to kill yourself, Mommy?"

Ithilwen had fallen asleep sometime ago and had apparently just waken up without anyone noticing, or I would've covered her ears.

I took her in my arms, gently scooting Legolas off my stomach, "Yes, Baby. And I regret trying to kill myself; it was very stupid. Besides, if I had killed myself, I wouldn't have had you," I said softly, tracing invisible lines all over her little face.

"But why did you do it. Mom?" She asked, her voice trembling.

I shook my head, "I was young and stupid, I thought I had nothing to live for, I had lost everything I had come to love."  
"But now you have a lot of things to love, right, Mommy?" She asked sleepily, whenever I traced my finger all over her face she almost instantly fell asleep.

"Yep," I looked up at Legolas, "I have a lot of things to love now."

××Ø××

**A/N: **That was fast! Next stop: Love in an Elevator! Just kidding.


	4. Home Again

**A/N: **Darn you Peter Jackson! I've realized I have made several fatal (well not really, but enough to irk me) errors in my Middle-Earthian lore! I just finished the trilogy books (the upside of being sick!) And I realized that one: Middle-Earth is referred to by all of its inhabitants as Arda, only those in Valinor know of that name if I understand correctly; two: Legolas' hair is black! All elves aside from the Noldor (Lorien Elves) have black hair. Darn. This is what I get for insisting to watch the movies before I read the book.

I know all of you are going, "Suck it up you crazy woman!" But I can't help it! –Twitches-

××**Nicolette's POV**××

After the picnic I drove Aragorn and Legolas to the duplex they shared.

"By the way, Derby changed his mind, he doesn't want a website," Aragorn said with a smile when I dropped him off.

My eyes widened, "You're Mr. Locklear!"

Aragorn nodded, "The name 'Aragorn' seems to be rather uncommon here so I'm now Arthur Locklear. And the reason I called you was to see if you really lived at that house."

I nodded, "I knew the voice sounded familiar."

"Glad you hadn't forgotten us," Aragorn said, a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, me too, Arty," I replied, mildly teasing.

Legolas grinned, glad to see us talking I guess.

When Aragorn entered his house I looked over at Legolas, "You can stay at my house for awhile if you want; I want Ithilwen," I pointed to my sleeping child, "To get to know you better."

Legolas nodded, "If you wish."

I grinned mischievously, "Oh, yes. You bet I wish it."

Legolas gave me a half-smile, "I was hoping you would." He leaned over and kissed my neck.

I giggled in a completely undignified way before gunning the engine and driving off.

The ride was relatively silent, almost unnerving, so I asked him, "How do you like America?"

Legolas grimaced but quickly hid it, "It is alright I suppose."

"You're lying, you hate it," I said matter-of-factly, I wasn't offended, truth be told I have little love for my country but it's way better off then most countries so I won't complain.

"I don't hate it, I just don't care for it, your way of thinking is foreign to mine," Legolas corrected.

I nodded, for some reason it felt really awkward talking to Legolas. Which was new to me; well of course it was new to me! I hadn't seen my husband in nearly five years!

××**Legolas' POV**××

I followed Nicolette into her house; she carried a sleeping Ithilwen in her arms.

Ithilwen's tiny face buried in the curve of my wife's neck made me smile. "She's beautiful," I remarked quietly, opening the door for Nicolette.

Nicolette smiled, "Sometimes she reminds me so much of you it isn't even funny."

Ithilwen stirred, "Be quiet, Mommy," She muttered hazily before going back to sleep.

Nicolette rolled her eyes and walked down a hallway and opened a door with painted flowers covering it.

She laid Ithilwen down on her bed and pulled the quilt over her before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

I stared at my daughter (that feels so odd to say that) with a mixture of awe and shock. How could I make something so wonderful? It amazed me and probably never would cease to.

"Yeah, I feel that way sometimes," Nicolette whispered, tugging me out of the room and shutting the door.

"Pardon?"

She looked at me, "I know what that look of reverence is about. I have it too sometimes."

I nodded wordlessly and followed her into the kitchen, lost in thought.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, filling a mug with water from a pitcher.

I shook my head, "No, thank you."

Nicolette shrugged. "How is Jade?"

I laughed, "Angry."

"Why?"

"Because I left her instead of taking her along with Aragorn and myself to find you," I replied.

"Oh," Nicolette laughed quietly.

I sat down in a chair, "She misses you terribly. Her mate wishes to meet you once we return to Mirkwood, unless…" I trailed of as a thought struck me.

"Unless?" Nicolette repeated.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Unless you do not wish to return to Arda."

Nicolette laughed, "Are you off your rocker? Of course I want to return!"

"But what about your friends? And Ithilwen? Are you _sure?" _I asked hopefully.

She stood behind me, I felt two slim arms slide over my shoulders as she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, "Of course I am," She whispered.

I smiled and felt myself relax, "I'm glad."

"You'd better be," She muttered. "By the way, how did you know all those poems, like _Dolores _and _Romeo and Juliet?"_

I smiled, "Though I have little love for your country, your modern literature is quite lovely."

She laughed again, "Um, _Romeo and Juliet_ is more than three hundred years old."

"I'm an Elf, you forget; that is almost no time at all for me," I corrected her

Nicolette blushed, "Yeah; sorry."

I smiled, "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Oh?"

"What's the matter with Rob?" I asked, I had caught him giving me strange looks several times and I was beginning to wonder.

Nicolette pulled a chair out and sat in front of me, "What do you mean?"

I explained.

Nicolette's features reddened and she began to glare at the wall, "Oh gross!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"He's gay," Nicolette said absent-mindedly.

"What?"

"He prefers men to women."

"Huh?"

Nicolette sighed, "He likes to have sex with men."

It took several moments for that to sink in, "But that…um…and…ugh. You did _not_ have to put it in such blunt terms," I replied disgustedly.

With a shrug, Nicolette got up and checked on tea, which she had put in the microwave, "You weren't getting it, I am not a woman of words."

I chuckled, "Right."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I smiled and sprawled my lanky form out across two chairs, perfectly content.

Nicolette sipped her tea and made a face before setting the mug down on the countertop and perching herself on it. "God, this is so weird!" She exclaimed after a several minutes of silence.

I raised an eyebrow, mildly disturbed at her outburst, "What?"

"Me and you, just sitting here. We have nothing to do, nowhere to go and no one else around to interrupt us. I mean when we first met everything was a bit…hurried and we never got to be alone, Anna or some random human coming along and distracting us. Then it was so tense and stressful we really didn't want to talk. Then we began to really like one another and we tried to make time in the middle of a war for us just to be alone. Now it's almost like I _want_ something to distract me," She paused for breath, "That didn't quite come out how I wanted it to."

I laughed, "No. But I understand what you mean. It is rather odd. But I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it."

Nicolette shrugged, "My feelings also, but it's just weird."

I knock at the door startled us both.

"I'll get it," Nicolette leapt across the kitchen and I heard her open the door.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" A high-pitched female voice cried almost instantly.

I shot up and rushed into the other room, thinking she was in trouble.

"Don't worry, it's Samantha; she's relatively harmless…unless she's armed with that infernal silly string," Nicolette said, her voice expressing irritation.

I looked the girl up and down; Samantha was undoubtedly a pretty young girl of about eighteen; she had shoulder-length brown hair with red streaks, her clothing was rather modest, a shirt that boldly read "Green Day Is LOVE" And a pair of slim-fitting jeans.

But it was the look in her eye that made me a tad bit nervous.

××**Nicolette's POV××**

I took one look at Samantha and one look at Legolas who looked very confused.

"Samantha Anne Larson if you tackle my husband I'm going to dismember you and scatter your remains all across the seven seas!" I threatened.

Samantha squeaked, "I've died and gone to heaven!"

I smacked my forehead, "Oh God, I can feel it coming…"

"SQUEE!" Samantha…squealed.

I rubbed my temples. "Shut up!" I hissed, "If you wake Ithilwen up I'm going to hurt you!"

Legolas made a small sound of protest at Samantha's squealing, "If you would be so kind as to not do that again when I'm around I would be ever so grateful, Lady Samantha."

Samantha covered her mouth, "Oh, sorry!" She was grinning, "It really is Legolas!"

"How the Hell did you figure out he was here?" I snapped; I really wasn't in a good mood. But how angry would you be if one of your good friends were getting all hot and bothered over your husband?

Samantha was practically beaming, "I forced it out of Rob."

"Damn him," I muttered sullenly.

Legolas looked really confused, "What's going on."

I made a sweeping motion towards Samantha, "Meet Samantha Larson: vice-president of the Leggie Lovers Society."

"Leggie?" Legolas enquired, looking mildly disgusted.

"I've heard worse," I replied.

"I have a fan club?" He said incredulously.

I sat down on the couch, laughing silently (I've mastered that) taking deep gasps of air, "Not you, Orlando Bloom."

Legolas gave me a 'Help me out here!' look.

"You know what a movie is right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"There's a movie based off of the War of the Ring," I had to pause while Samantha hummed the Mordor/Evil Lord of the Rings theme song, "Would you stop that!"

Samantha held up her hands in a soothing motion, "This is what seven cups of coffee and sexy Elves do to me!"

Legolas paled.

"Yeah, anyway. In the movie the actor who portrays you is named Orlando Bloom and for some reason women all fawn over him like he's some sort of Casanova."

"He is Zeus personified!" Samantha yelped.

"Zeus was a bisexual rapist who cheated on his wife with men and his own daughter!" I retorted.

Samantha grimaced, "You just HAD to say that didn't you?"

"Yes," Legolas and I replied in unison.

Samantha shrugged, "You realize that when everyone figures this out you are going to be the most envied girl in all of America, right?"

"I intend to keep this a secret; besides, I'm going back to Arda with Legolas sometime in the near future and if you try and tell everyone that I married Legolas I'm going to deny every word and say you're insane," I replied, glad to finally have her calmed down.

"Lucky," Samantha muttered.

I smiled and hugged her, "No such thing."

Legolas was still looking lost, "Why don't you go check on Ithilwen?" I suggested.

He gratefully accepted and ran out of the room. Yes, ran.

"Do you think you could…you know…?" Samantha's eyes gleamed.

"One: if you're suggesting a three-way I'm filing a restraining order, two: if you want to go to Arda you're going to have to convince Legolas and Aragorn-"

"ARAGORN'S HERE!" She yelped.

"Shh!" I hissed.

Samantha blushed and sat back down.

"For your information, yes, Aragorn is here," I replied.

Samantha squealed again, did I ever mention how much I absolutely hate that noise? I don't know why on earth God would've given the human vocal cords the capacity to do that.

"Oh my gosh! You have to introduce me!" She replied gleefully.

I sighed, "No way; I wouldn't trust you anywhere near anyone remotely related to Lord of the Rings.

Samantha pouted, "That's cold."

"Not going to work Samantha Anne," I replied stubbornly.

"Gah!" She muttered and sat back down, "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened with Saruman and… you know," She put a hand on my shoulder, her luminous golden eyes full of empathy, "I know how you feel." It was true, Sammy had been raped when she was fourteen, I had known her back then; we had gone to the same school. I vaguely remember sitting in her living room hugging her as she sobbed.

"I'm over it, besides, I got to drown him in a sense. Did Rob tell you about what happened?"

"Cecilia," She replied, "I went over to Cecilia's to work on a scrapbook, oh guess what!"

"What?"

"I think Rob has a thing for Cecilia!"

"Impossible."

"He kept on looking at her and was all shy and stuff around her, common boy attitude!"

"Cute, but no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"HA!"

"Not a word, Nicky, not a fucking word."

××Ø××

I finally managed to get Samantha out of the door, saying I would give her Aragorn's address if she left.

Legolas was till seeking refuge in Ithilwen's bedroom when I told him I was going to take a shower.

Grabbing my shampoo and soap, I shut myself in the bathroom and waited for the water to warm up before hopping in the shower.

I turned on the little waterproof radio that stuck on the shower wall.

Aerosmith's "Rag doll" was playing.

I laughed; I loved this song. So I spent about twenty minutes in the shower, singing hard rock.

"Go home, get stoned! We could end up making love instead of misery!" I sang. Not the best lyrics, but a good beat.

Finally I flipped off the radio and hopped out of the shower, I toweled my hair off and wrapped a silky robe around me and walked out of the bathroom.

By this time the sun had already set and my room was dark. I flipped on the light and nearly cried at the sight before me.

Legolas lay curled up on my bed, asleep with Ithilwen snuggled up in the crook of his arm.

That was probably one of the sweetest sights I had ever seen.

I quickly pulled the robe off of me and threw on a pair of fuzzy pants and a t-shirt, not wanting to disturb the scene. I turned to leave but a groggy voice stopped me.

"I was hoping you'd join us," Legolas murmered, tightening his grip on Ithilwen.

"Were you awake this whole time?" I asked him softly, not wanting to wake Ithilwen.

Legolas nodded, "I must say, the view was quite lovely." Legolas grinned mischievously.

I blushed and crawled up next to him, "Naughty."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

××Ø××

**A/N: **God, that was a boring chapter! Okay, the next chapter I absolutely PROMISE will be way better! By the way, Samantha was mainly based off of one of my reviewers, I think I might start picking out random reviewers and including them in chapters. And yeah, Girl Scout, Samantha was you.


	5. The Good & The Bad

A/N: Hey, loves! I'm back! And I promise I will continue you this! Now, let's get this show on the road! 

××**Nicolette's POV××**

I think that was the first night in almost five years that I've felt some semblance of peace. For most of my life I've struggled with Insomnia, but that night I had the best sleep I've ever had. It was so nice to feel Legolas right there next to me, and Ithilwen was curled up under the thick quilt…somewhere…

But, unfortunately, my blissful sleep was disturbed by the feeling of someone pouncing on my legs and yelling, "Mommy!"

My eyes popped open, Ithilwen was standing on my bed, and the pain shooting up through my leg told me that she was also standing on my ankle, "Get off me!" I yelped, and grabbed her, tickling her stomach and underarms.

Ithilwen giggled and gasped, "Lego…Las…Wants…You…To…Get…U- Haha!" She succumbed to her laughter before struggling to pull my hands away from her midriff, "Stop it, Mommy!" She shrieked in between bouts of laughter.

"Nope," I replied, tickling her unmercifully.

Finally I stopped and allowed my daughter to flee from me. Muhaha.

I turned on the CD player and "Killer Queen," a really stupid but cute song that Queen did, began to float out of the speakers as I cleaned up my room to the beat of the song.

After that I got dressed, taking my time on my make-up and hair; I wanted to look nice for Legolas. I'm pathetic, what can I say?

Finally deciding on my signature black formal pants and collared shirt, I left my room.

Legolas sat in the living room, watching cartoons with Ithilwen; I smiled and kissed both of them, "Hey, I have to go to work. You want to watch Ithilwen for awhile?" I asked, somewhat unwilling to leave.

Legolas nodded, "All right, I don't have anything to do today that I know of, unless Derby has some job for me."

"Huh?" I gave him a blank stare.

Legolas laughed, "I've been here for seven months. I had to work somehow."

"I want to know about those seven months when I get back," I replied before leaving.

××Ø××

"Whoa, you look _way _too perky today, who died?" Ally asked as I waltzed into the bookstore.

I grinned, "Hi, Ally."

Cecilia looked up from the floor where she had several piles of books that she was putting into individual stacks, she smiled, "Elf-boy's that good, huh?"

"Oh yeah, but not last night, a certain midget prevented any fun," I replied, "But it was nice." Cecilia and I were always open about stuff like that, I know it sounds vulgar; but she was like a sister to me.

Ally gave us a confused stare.

"Forget you heard anything, Al!" I called, as I pulled on my apron that said in bold red letters "Jenkins' Fireside Reads."

Ally nodded, "Uh…'Kay…" She said unsurely.

"Good girl," I slipped behind the counter and manned the cash register for most of the day. Taking small breaks to sip on coffee and call Ithilwen and Legolas.

I was on one of those breaks and instead of calling Ithilwen I was reading 'Jane Eyre' when someone rang the bell on the counter.

"Excuse me, can I get some service?" I looked up to see Aragorn, smirking.

"Hey!" I hugged him over the counter (perks of being tall). "Has Samantha hunted you down yet?"

Aragorn gave me a confused face, "Pardon?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."

Aragorn handed me a book that had something to do about trees and their different breeds, "How much will this cost?"

I scanned it, "Twelve dollars and fifteen cents."

Aragorn dug into the pocket of his jeans (**A/N: **Just picture Aragorn in jeans…phwoar!) and produced a leather wallet, he handed me a credit card.

"So how did you guys survive those first few months here?" I asked.

"A young woman found us passed out in her yard and took us in. She thought we had amnesia and that's why we didn't know what things like 'television' was. So she took it upon herself to teach us everything we know of your world," Aragorn explained.

I nodded, "How nice."

"Aye. Then we moved into a duplex and got jobs at Derby's Gardening service." Aragorn agreed.

"I want to meet her sometime, okay?" I said with a smile and handed him his book.

Aragorn became grave, "I'm afraid that's not possible. She died two months ago in a car wreck."

I covered my mouth, "That's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Aragorn nodded, he gave me a small smile, "She would always say 'I'm going to heaven, so I have nothing to worry about,' I think she's in this heaven now."

I smiled, "Yep. By the way, if a brunette named Samantha ambushes you, don't worry. Just threaten to file a restraining order and she'll calm down," I advised.

Aragorn gave me a confused look, "All right…Good-bye, my friend. Derby expects me back in fifteen minutes," He squeezed my hand before leaving.

I watched him leave with a smile.

"What a hunk!" Ally said with a dreamy sigh, "You have all the luck lately!"

I rolled my eyes, "He's married and I think he has a kid now."

Ally gave me a shocked stare, "I didn't think you went that way!"

"No, Ally," I said with an exasperated sigh, "He's an old friend of mine, you twit!"

Ally gave me an incensed look, "Well, jeez! You don't have to be so rude!"

I closed my eyes, "May Eru protect that girl from me."

××Ø××

I drove home at a leisurely pace, feeling sleepy. The computer had gotten a virus so Cecilia and I were stuck there for an extra hour fixing the computers.

Finally I pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door.

Legolas and Cecilia were stretched out on different couches; Ithilwen was on top of Cecilia, already asleep.

They were all watching _Phantom of the Opera; _I could see Legolas wince every time Emmy Rossum hit a high note.

"How do you always manage to get home before I do?" I asked Cecilia, throwing my purse on the coat rack and shrugging my light jacket off.

Cecilia looked up with a smug grin on her face, "One, you drive like a granny; two, I know a shortcut."

I stuck my tongue out at her and kissed Legolas on the forehead before curling up in the recliner.

"Hello, melleth nîn," Legolas said drowsily.

"Mae govannen," I replied and grabbed a book.

Legolas gave me a surprised look, "You know Elvish?"

"Yeah, I can understand it but speaking it is harder," I replied and opened up my latest read, _The Pelican Brief._

An hour later the movie was over, Cecilia was crying over Gerard Butler's incredible broken-hearted sexiness and Legolas had a thankful look on his face that the high-pitched torture was over.

"Hey, Sis, you want to stay for dinner?" I offered, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Cecilia turned an unusual shade of pink, "Um, no thanks. I have a date tonight."

I gave her a knowing look, "It isn't with a mutual friend we both happen to have, who is tall, dark and flaming?"

Cecilia gave me a look, "Well now he's a raging heterosexual. Or so he tells me."

I laughed, "Samantha is never going to let me live this down."

Legolas turned over and pulled the blanket of the edge of the seat and muttered something that sounded like, "Women."

"You love us anyway," I replied, turning back to Cecilia, "Go, primp, have fun, primp some more. But don't get into any trouble."

Cecilia sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Yes, mom."

I laughed and shoved her out the door.

Ithilwen, who had been disturbed from her sleeping place, was now curled up on top of Legolas.

Legolas had a look of surprise on his face, "Does she do this often?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yep."

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good."

Aww…He is definitely getting snuggle points with me!

××Ø××

Later that night I was tucking Ithilwen into bed when she said, "Mommy, I have to tell you something."

I grabbed her giant TY beanie baby and tucked it in with her, "Yes?"

"I'm not sure whether I'm going to like Legolas being my daddy," She said, her big blue eyes held fear in them.

"And you're afraid that will make me upset?" I asked.

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

I smiled and smoothed her black hair, "That's perfectly normal. Once you get to know him you'll love him as much as I do," I paused, "Well…pretty darn close."

Ithilwen rolled her eyes and turned over to go to sleep.

"Night," I got up and left the room to go to my room…or is it our room now?

Legolas was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room reading a huge stack of papers with headphones on.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I threw myself on the bed.

"No quite sure, I found it in the closet," He replied absently. Legolas winced, "I've come to a conclusion," He pulled the headphones off and shut off the CD player.

"What?"

"I have no liking whatsoever for any of your music," He said.

I laughed, "Shocking, what were you listening too?"

"Crossfade," He replied.

I got a very weird image of Legolas wearing eyeliner, singing along to 'Cold' before I began to laugh, quietly, but soon my sides began to ache and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt myself roll off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, chuckling.

I gave him an annoyed look, "Never really have been; but you love me, anyways."

Legolas nodded, "More than you can fathom," With that, he picked me up off the floor as if I was weightless and deposited me on the bed.

My laughter faded away, his large blue eyes bore into me as his long black hair fell around my face like a curtain.

"Shall I show you how much?"

××Ø××

Sun streamed through the curtains as I opened my eyes. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

It turns out that the pillow was in fact Legolas' upper arm. You can imagine the reaction I got from him whenever I tried to dislocate his arm.

"May I have my arm back?" He grumbled.

"Of course not," I replied, releasing his arm and grabbing the actual pillow.

I felt Legolas smile into the nape of my neck, and retracted his arm. "Nicolette, how would you feel about returning to Arda, today?" He asked; his voice was muffled.

I turned over to face him, "Say what?"

Legolas repeated his question.

I nodded, "I've been waiting for you to ask, I didn't want to push you though."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "You can be so silly sometimes."

I huddled back into Legolas' embrace, "How can you get back?"

He tugged on a silver talisman on a chain around his neck, "Elvish magic, I brought one back for you; I haven't put it on you yet because you're an elementalists. Or are you still?"

A flood of memories washed through my mind of Isengard and that historic day, I had come to cope with it. But that doesn't mean I don't get a little emotional whenever I thought about it.

"I'm not quite sure, I never tried it again after the incident," I replied.

"If you're up to it, could you try?" Legolas asked gently.

I sucked in a breath and nodded, I slowly cupped my hands to my chest and pulled my hands apart.

Nothing.

"I guess I'm not," I replied ruefully. I had rather hoped I could still be one.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, you wouldn't have been able to leave had you been one."

Scratch what I said about wanting to be one.

"So, do you think that we could leave right now?" I asked him hopefully.

Legolas shook his head, "You need to explain to Ithilwen what's going to happen. Explain to Cecilia and your other companions what's going to happen."

I nodded, "Well, fine. How about we leave tonight? I'll tell my landlord to put the house on the market, that I'm getting married to some guy from Taiwan or something." With that I shot up to the office where my cell phone was to make all of the arrangements.

××Ø××

By seven-thirty, I had taken care of most of the paperwork for putting the house on the market. I had said a tearful good-bye to Cecilia, Rob and Samantha.

And I had gotten Ithilwen semi-used to the thought she was leaving, she didn't have any friends she was close too, so the thought of living in a place where people looked like her and there were magical beings was exciting.

"Will there be faeries in Arda?" Ithilwen asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, baby. But there will be Elves, Dwarves, Wizards, and all sorts of things."

Ithilwen's eyes were big, "Will there be…Goblins?" She asked me fearfully, her latest closet monster was a goblin.

I nodded, "Yes, but they dare not come near where we'll live."

Ithilwen tilted her head, "Where _will_ we live?"

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what I could from The Hobbit, "If I remember correctly we'll live in a palace built into a mountain."

I thanked the God above that Ithilwen took after her father and found living in a mountain very appealing.

Anyway, working record time, I managed to finish all of the paperwork.

Legolas said that I could bring a book or two with me. No weapons or electronic devices could be brought into Arda, according to Galadriel.

"I can't bring a shot gun with me?" I said in a childish voice, "But c'mon! I don't want to get eaten by a spider!" I cried.

Legolas smiled, "One, no. Two, there are no more spiders in Mirkwood, they disappeared after the ending of the War of the Ring."

I sighed, "Well, that's a good thing to know. I was wondering how many cans of insecticides I was going to have to bring."

Legolas smiled, "Aragorn should be here in thirty minutes. Is Ithilwen ready?"

I nodded, "Will this hurt?"

Legolas shrugged, "Define 'hurt.'"

"Physical pain, dang it!" I snapped.

Legolas made a soothing motion, "No physical…it's just…"

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have a different reaction to it then Ithilwen. Because you're completely human you will be in a dream-like state during the whole thing. While an Elf will see it all with eyes wide open, which can be mentally trying. Ithilwen is half-elf, half-human, so I don't quite know exactly what will happen," Legolas explained.

"Mentally trying? Legolas, you're beginning to get on my nerves," I replied.

Legolas sighed, "Try reliving every bad experience the person, or persons around you has ever experienced; including your own."

××Ø××

**A/N: **Tell me what you think!


	6. Make Your Choice

**A/N:** I haff returned! Alas, and with heartbreak. So I shall vent all of my negative energy onto my story and hope I come up with a Moonlight Sonata of some sort. Afterall, Behtoven wrote his best when he was angry. So perhaps I shall make something good enough to impress you all.

I stared at Legolas with horror, "I'm already angry enough about the fact that you even thought about letting our daughter do this. But that you would wait to tell me until we were almost about to leave is both shocking and infuriating!"

Legolas tried to reach for me but I didn't let him. Legolas sighed, "Calm down, Melleth--" He began but I didn't let him finish.

"No I will not calm down, damn you! How could you do this? All of our memories combined would break Ithilwen! She's four, which is delicate enough, but she's also half-elven which opens up a whole new realm of pain!"

Legolas sighed, pain evident in his posture, "You really think I would let her go through that? I'm surprised, Nicolette, and hurt. I would never let Ithilwen experience one ounce of the pain you, I or Aragorn have felt. Galadriel said that it is possible that we could do this without her experiencing the pain we have felt."

I sighed gustily, "Elaborate, please," I said weakly.

"Do you know why she experiences the pain yet you or I do not?" Legolas asked me with calmness that I had once found attractive and I now felt nothing but contempt for.

"Do you?" I asked with obvious venom.

Legolas gave me a wounded look, "Because we are traveling through different dimensions. The actual fourth dimension is where Arda is located. And whenever we are travelling through the dimensions, history is being bent and warped. As an elf, everything comes in quick flashes of color and sound, too fast or garbled for one to discern. So I feel no pain. With a human everything is slow and hazy, but if one combines them..."

"You get the actual speed," I said, finishing the sentance, dazedly.

"Precisely. But what if I said there was another way?" Legolas said.

Nicolette smirked, "I'd tell you to get on with it!"

"Venom, I sense in you, young Jedi," Aragorn said sarcastically from the doorway.

I stared at him open-mouthed, "When the hell did you watch _Star Wars?"_

Aragorn shook his head, "Read the books."

I shook my head and turned back to Legolas, "Continue."  
"I brought a different set of talismans. These literally rewrite history. Though you will lose all memory of the past five years on Earth will be erased. You will only have distorted images and memories."

I put my head in my hands, "Damn!" I turned to Legolas, "I need some time to think. Give me three hours."

Legolas wrapped his arms about me, I stiffened but allowed it, "Melleth Nin, anything for you." He kissed me on the cheek.

Curse my weakness for sexy Elves...that happen to be my husband...

"Thank you," I mumbled returning the kiss. I went downstairs to my office and pulled on my boxing gloves. What was I going to do? I was going to beat my punching bag that stood in the corner, witless.

I pulled my hand back and landed a blow to the bag that sent it spinning to the wall. I hit it again, grunting and kicking at it. I didn't notice that I was being watched by two pairs of eyes.

Finally, I collapsed against the punching bag, panting, I pulled off the gloves with my teeth and tossed them to the floor. I felt better and my thoughts were clearer, though I would miss my friends and the good (and bad) memories I had experienced these past few years. But the welfare of my daughter was infinitely more precious to me.

I turned to see Aragorn and Legolas sitting side by side on the stairs; compassion in their expressions.

"Quit staring at me like that," I muttered darkly, "Where are the time talismans? I need to go wake-up Ithilwen, whatever you need to bring with you to Middle-Earth, grab it. 'Cause we're getting out of here!"

Legolas smiled, Aragorn smirked.

"Wake-up, baby, we need to leave," I cooed into her ear. Shaking her little frame slightly.

Ithilwen stirred and pulled her quilt over her head.

"No, no, you gotta get up!" I said with more insistents, wrapping the quilt about my daughter and carrying her to the living room where Aragorn was fiddling with the talisman.

Ithilwen curled against my chest, "I'm sleepy, Mommy, why did you wake me up?"

"You'll see, honey," I whispered into her ear.

Legolas smiled, "I'll take her."

I relinquished my valuable little bundle into my husband's arms. He handed me a golden necklace, a charm hung about it was in the shape of one of the Valar. I was unsure of which one.

"All you have to do is put it around your neck and the transition will begin. Once you start this, it can't be stopped, you know that, don't you?" Legolas asked me, his large green eyes filled with concern and love.

I smiled and kissed him passionately, "Yes, and for you I would go anywhere and not take one look back." I hadn't really thought about this, but my home wasn't with my friends or my job--but with my family. With my husband and with my child. That concept was utterly new and foreign to me. But the more I thought about it the more truth it seemed to hold.

I reached for Aragorn's hand, then grabbed Legolas', "See you guys in paradise."

Aragorn smiled and poised the necklace over his head.

Legolas kissed Ithilwen on the forehead and said, "On the count of three, once, twice, thrice!" He was sitting down on the couch so he could put the necklace on with one hand and put one on Ithilwen at the same time.

I already had the necklace about my neck. My last images of earth were Legolas and Ithilwen disappearing in a flash of glowing blue smoke.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about the shortness and all. Next chapter will be most definitely be better. And the wait will be shorter! That I give you my word of honor.


	7. The Road Goes Ever On

**A/N:** I return to you, my good readers, with more of this ridiculous drama that we seem to so desire. Bon appetite! By the way, those love troubles I've been having seemed to have disappeared in smoke!

××Ø××

I was floating in water, and at the same time feeling as if I was suspended in mid-air. Warmth caressed my body, I opened my eyes and was in darkness. Lighter shapes moved about me like oil in water.

I didn't know who I was, I merely immersed myself in the hazy feeling that battled my senses.

And as soon as it began, it stopped.

Instead, I was now sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a courtyard.

"Hello, Nicolette," The voice was familiar to me. If I didn't know better I'd say it was my father's.

I turned around and felt my jaw go slack.

My father stood before me wearing a cotton tunic, he sat on a stone bench similar to mine reading a book. He was as young as the fateful day when that man took his life.

This is not happening, I'm delusional. Was dimentia one of the side-effects of dimension jumping?

Appaerently so.

Dad patted the seat beside him, "Come, sit with me, Nicky."

I numbly sat down beside my father, "Um...Hi...Dad."

Dad chuckled, "Hey, Girlie. Bet your wondering why your seeing me?"

I nodded mutely.

"The Big Guy, Upstairs sent me. He saw what you were going to do, what you'd been through, and decided to allow you your memory."  
Well, that makes sense! I scoffed inwardly.

Dad laughed, "You inherited your mother's sense of humor. I'm proud of you, kiddo. I've been watching over you and your family for sometime."

I smiled and hugged my dad tightly, "I wish Legolas and Ithilwen could've met you."

Dad smiled, "They will...someday. Anyway, I gotta go, babe. You do, too. Send my grandbaby my love!" He pressed something into my hand and kissed my forehead.

I was thrown into a whirlwind, so strong that my body was lifted and swirled about as if it were weightless. Yet, I felt no pain. Finally, the whirlwind stopped and I was lying in the grass on the edge of a forest.

Aragorn sat beside me, he jumped at my sudden appearance. "Mae govannen, Nicolette," He said in an off-handed manner. As if my appearance were expected and nothing more.

I looked down at my hand, in it was my father's police badge. I smiled and kissed it, before tucking it away in my large pockets.

"Hello to you, too," I said flatly, "Where's Legolas and Ithilwen?"

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow, "Pray tell how you remember your daughter."

"Call it divine intervention, but as I said, where is my family?" I asked, it felt so strange saying that. I was worried about Ithilwen and needed to see her.

The side's of the former ranger's mouth twitched. "They will be here in--"

"Oof!" Two flashes of light appeared and Legolas and Ithilwen appeared a yard away from them.

I sighed in relief, I had been secretly dreading that something might have happened to one or both of them.

Ithilwen, still wrapped in her quilt, seemed half-asleep. Legolas was wide awake, but seemed dazed.

"Greetings, Melleth Nin," I said, scooping Ithilwen into my arms and balancing her on my hip.

Legolas smiled, "Welcome home, dear one."

The full force of the fact that I was in Middle-Earth struck me. I sat Ithilwen down gently on the soft grass. Middle-Earthian grass.

I squealed and ran about the edge of the forest, leaping, jumping and pirrouetting across the soft, spongy ground.

Aragorn smirked and Legolas looked slightly worried.

Finally I threw myself onto a particularly thick patch of grass, panting heavily.

"Tired?" Aragorn asked, bemusedly.

"Not a chance," I replied mirroring his tone.

Ithilwen crawled over to me, giggling, "Mommy lost it."

Legolas stared at Ithilwen, "How does she...?"

"Don't ask, just be thankful," I replied, "Now what are we going to do?"

Aragorn hefted a pack onto his back, "We make our way to City of the Elves."

Seeing as how we all felt as if we had just woken from a deep and restful sleep, this seemed reasonable.

I swung Ithilwen onto my back, enduring her countless questions about and of Middle-Earth.

I really hate to sound cruel but these questions were driving me insane. And so afterawhile I began to ignore her; focusing on the interesting scenery about my little group.

We walked on a dirt road, that, accourding to Legolas, was rarely used nowadays. Though it seemed to be in good condition.

Thick trees which looked like a mix between an Oak tree and those trees one sees in African plains. They were so thick that only small patches of sunlight could be seen, the trees creating a green filter effect.

It bore resemblance to the picture created in The Hobbit. But it seemed more pleasant. There was a sleepy ambience about Mirkwood Forest.

"Mommy! Mo-o-o-o-om!" Ithwilen tugged on my braid, jerking me out of my inspection of the forest.

I smacked her hand away from my hair, "Knock it off. Now what was it you were saying, Ithilwen?"

Ithilwen huffed, "I was saying I was hungry."

I looked down at my watch (yes, Legolas had actually allowed me to keep it), it read ten o'clock in the morning. No wonder she was hungry.

Aragorn, without stopping, reached into his pack and produced a green apple, he tossed it to Ithilwen.

Ithilwen, appeased for now, munched happily at the apple.

Legolas, to entertain Ithilwen and pass the time. Began to teach her Sindarin songs. I could tell this was his way of teaching her Elvish; because Lord knows she'll have to learn it and fast.

"Who's Elbereth?" Ithilwen asked in-between bites of her meager breakfast.

Aragorn, who was also teaching Ithilwen Middle-Earth history, grinned. "That is the title of Varda, the Star-Queen. She created the stars and the constellations."

Ithilwen nodded, "Okay."

Aragorn then continued on with his story about the creation of Eä, the Ainur, and the Valar.

Ithilwen listened to him in rapt attention, her large green eyes fixed upon him with the utmost fascination.

Legolas and I walked side-by-side, I watched the duo with pride.

Legolas' hand slipped about my waist and he pulled me to his side. He kissed my cheek and I rested my head on his shoulder.

This was how the day progressed, Legolas and Aragorn taking turns leading the group, while the other taught Ithilwen what they could of Sindarin, and of history.

By nightfall, we set up a small camp on the road. Seeing as how the likelihood of someone traveling the road other than ourselves was slim at best.

I rolled out four cots and Aragorn started a fire and brought out some uncooked meat he had caught earlier that day, wrapped in leaves. He stuck it on the spit and turned it with practiced ease.

Ithilwen sat on my lap, half-asleep. I braided her hair so I wouldn't have to brush it in the morning and it wouldn't get caught in the branches and other such things.

Legolas lay sprawled on his cot, fiddling with a piece of string he had tied in various knots.

Aragorn, once the meat was done, wrapped them in several leaves and gave them to each of us. He gave a slightly larger portion to Ithilwen with a wink.

I quickly finished my meal and curled onto my cot, Ithilwen insisted on sleeping with me. I consented and quickly fell asleep with Ithilwen snuggled into my back.

××Ø××

I rose early, mostly out of excitement. Legolas and Aragorn were already up.

Helping myself to the meat left over from the night, before; I cleaned up the campsite in record time. Soon we were on our way, once again.

Today passed similarly to yesterday.

Legolas was in high spirits, what with being back in his own home. He was more patient with Ithilwen when she didn't understand part of a song. And he kissed me on the cheek more often.

Aragorn was also in good humor; he hummed snatches of Dunedain songs and carried Ithilwen on his back most of the day.

_"Over the Misty Mountains cold, through dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must await, ere break of day to win the dragon's gold..." _Aragorn's deep voice and Ithilwen's angelic soprano filled the air.

I laughed and watched the two; surprised at the quiet Ranger King change of attitude.

Soon the sun, guided by Arien, sank behind the trees; and all too quickly Tilion and his precious orb of silver followed her, turning the forest an eerie shade of blue.

We set up camp and Aragorn produced several apples and began to cook a hart he had shot (with his bow, my Winchester is still sitting at home!).

I devoured the hart and an apple, before curling onto my cot and sleeping into a deep slumber.

Something freezing cold on my neck aroused me out of my sleep. Opening my eyes I saw an edhil standing over me with a blade to my throat.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Like? Dislike? LOATHE WITH A VENGEANCE?

Anyway, to clarify:

Sindarin is a form of Elvish.

Eä is a synonym for Middle-Earth.

The Ainur are the Tolkien equivalent of angels.

The "Misty Mountain" song is from The Hobbit.

Arien and Tilion are the Maia (servants of the Valar) who were entrusted with the Sun and Moon to keep there course.

An edhil is an Elf.


	8. Unwelcome Welcomes

**A/N:** O.o?

I didn't quite register that a knife was at my neck at first.

Opening my eyes, a shadowy figure leaned over me, its warm breath brushing my face.

"Don't scream," The figure that loomed in front of my vision hissed.

My first thoughts were for Ithilwen, but if I leaned over to see if she was all right my jugular vein would be sliced by the blade centimeters away from it.

Terrir crept into my mind, would death come quickly? Though I had "technically" died once, I had felt nothing.

As quick as a flash another shadow collided with the man standing above me.

The man toppled over with a groan. Gripping his rib cage.

Three other shadows leapt out onto the forest road and threw themselves onto my savior.

I slipped my hand under my cot and felt my sword scabbard, I whipped the sword out of the sheath and grabbed Ithilwen.

Legolas wasn't in his cot, nor was Aragorn, I assumed that one of them was the thign who had tackled my opressor.

I looked over at my savior, he was fighting with one of the thugs that had attacked him. The rest were curled on the forest floor crying out in pain.

Swinging a fear-paralyzed Ithilwen over my shoulder I took off running down the forest road. Though I definitely wasn't in shape, I was long-legged and rather fleet-footed.

I heard no footfalls behind me and once I was a considerable distance away from the campfire, slowed my pace. My sides aching.

"Mommy, what was that--" Ithilwen hadn't finished her sentence before I felt a heavy weight thrown against me, knocking Ithilwen and I too the rocky dirt floor.

Ithilwen began to cry as we were both bound and tied, someone straddled my back and had Ithilwen thrown over their shoulders.

I kicked and fought but to no avail; I could've sworn the rope was Elvish judging by how strong it was and ho it felt against my tender wrists.

My oppressor hauled my up by the back of my shirt and muttered something in a foreign language. "Pedich edhellen?"

Huh? That phrase sounded so familiar...Wait, it was Elvish!

"Yes," I replied to him in Sindarin.

"What buisness do you have in Mirkwood?" He asked gruffly.

"She comes as the guest of Lord Legolas," Aragorn spat.

Mauneuvered my head to see Aragorn standing in a shaft of moonlight that had streamed down onto the road. His sword was drawn and blood dripped down his brow.

The edhil stood up and drew his sword, "State your name and buisness, Edain."

"Aragorn, King of Gondor, your Lord, Legolas Thrainduilion--" Aragorn's sentence was cut off by something falling from the trees overhead.

A bowman grunted as he hit the forest floor and curled into a ball.

Legolas leapt down from the trees gracefully, "Is very angry at the way you have receieved my wife and child." His voice was low and almost gutteral as he finished his statement.

The edhil studied Legolas for a moment before bowing, "Forgive me, my lord. We knew not that you were returning."

Legolas growled as we strode to Ithilwen and I and sliced our bonds with a knife.

I kissed Legolas, "Thank you, thank you so much, Melleth Nin." I barely breathed it but I am pretty sure the march-warden heard it.

He patted Ithilwen on the head and tossed me a wink before turning to the cowed edhel.

I tended to Ithilwen as Legolas verbally kicked the shit out of the edhel in Quenya.

My limited Quenya allowed me to understand little, and that which I understood is not repeatable in mixed company.

As my eyes became adjusted to the dark I could see Aragorn leaning against a tree. His wry amused state returned at seeing us both unharmed.

Ithilwen was slightly bruised and sore, but nothing that wouldn't be healed in a day or so.

Finally, Legolas' lecture was over and several of the men that Aragorn had bested, for he had the sense not to kill them, had returned and were now standing beside the edhel.

"Now then, my family and King Aragorn are tired and would like to be able to make it to the city before midday," Legolas said.

And so our former attackers were now our escorts, we resumed our journey.

Aragorn and Legolas walked ahead, speaking in low voice.

Ithilwen rested on my hip. She was terrified of the marchwardens and clung to me so tight little crescent marks were on the nape of my neck.

I pried her fists away from my neck, "Loosen your grip, Miriel." I replied, using one of my pet names for her.

Ithilwen loosened her grip slightly, but she still jumped at the slightest sound.

One of the marchwardens, feeling pity for her, plucked several flowers from the side of the Forest Road and handed them to Ithilwen with a wink.

Ithilwen, warily took the flowers, she gazed at them, they were pure white with a scarlet center, she smiled and tucked them behind her ear.

I mouthed a thank you to the marchwarden.

He shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The sky was turning to grey as we left the forest road and marched into the actual forest.

I felt thankful I had braided both mine and Ithilwen's hair, so it wouldn't be caught by the scratchy branches that reached out on all sides. Legolas had cut his to a shorter length shortly after we arrived in Mirkwood Forest.

We had to fight a thick curtain of vines to make even the slightest progress.

The marchwardens had knives that resembled the Spanish _machete_, which cut through the vines easily.

After going through a particularly dense thicket we found ourselves in an avenue lined by some sort of Birch, Dogwood hybrids in full blossom.

This avenue, instead of being dirt or stone, was close-cut grass. A pleasant change to the dead leaves and the Forest Roads weed-cracked dry dirt.

The path led to where the Forest River cut through Mirkwood, a stone bridge crossed over it, which led to a flight of natural clay stairs. If one climbed up the stairs they would see a massive expanse of stone cut into the large hill; large timbers formed a gate-way, the doors made out of thick iron bars.

The place, though majestic, was built like a fortress.

Down the river, three Elleths washed clothes in the River. Their skirts were pinned above their knees, forming make-shift pants to allow them more freedom. They chattered to one another in Sindarin, laughing and nudging one another.

One Elleth nudged her companion at the sight of us.

They stopped talking and bowed their head to Legolas. Though their eyes were pinned on Aragorn, Ithilwen and I. Most likely because of our strange dress.

I hadn't the sense to change before I left Earth, and even if I did I doubt I could find anything even midly acceptable by Elven standards.

When we reached the gate, it opened automatically. I distantly remember reading in _The Hobbit _that it was a magic gate.

The passageway was lit by torchlight, the day was still very young and only the servants in the Elvenking's castle were up and about.

Chambermaids and butlers passed us, staring at us awkwardly. Though Elves are known for their grace, beauty and coldness, you can still surprise them.

We were finally led into a large room, skylights were cut into the ceiling and allowed light to stream through onto two thrones.

On these thrones were two Elves.

A male Elf sat on one throne, a garland of leaves and flowers interwoven into his hair. Though no wrinkle marred his face, there was something old and wise about his features.

On the second throne a woman sat. Her hair was silver, symbolizing she was not a Mirkwood Elf. She had noble features, high cheek-bones, almond-shaped grey eyes, and pure white skin. She had the same air about her that her husband (I assumed him to be) held, though there seemed to be more pride in her.

"My mind is now at rest knowing that you have returned safely to us, my son," The man, whom I guessed was Thranduil, said warmly.

The woman rose from her seat, her silk skirt rustled as she came to Legolas and embraced him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek (though she had to stand on the tip of her toes to do so) she smiled.

Legolas embraced her, "Mother," He whispered.

She inclined her head to Aragorn, "King Aragorn, it is a comfort to know that you were with Legolas."

Aragorn bowed to the queen, smiling slightly, "It is an honor to accompany Prince Legolas on any journey."

The woman finally noticed Ithilwen and I. Though her eyes widened slightly, she showed no other signs of surprise. She turned to Legolas and said to him in Quenya, "Who are the two mortals?"

Assuming that two lowly mortals such as we would not know Elvish. Which, normally wouldn't have been incorrect, was a bit annoying. But I was tired, hungry, dirty and slightly embarrassed, my short brown hair was coming loose from it's braid, and my clothes were torn and soiled beyond repair. So I suppose anything ticked me off at the moment.

Legolas smiled weakly, "I believe you remember that before I left you intended to find a wife for me."

For the first time I saw trepidation creep onto her cold, but fair features, "Aye..."

"When you sent me on the quest to destroy the One Ring; I met Nicolette, an Elementalist and a Dragon-Rider..."

The Queen's lips parted in surprise.

"Lady Galadriel foretold that Lady Nicolette would be an important tool in our quest. And respecting her wishes; Nicolette travelled with us. During that time she and I became enamoured with one another. When we rested after the Battle for Helm's Deep; Nicolette and I were married by Gandalf," Legolas finished with the utmost calmness.

Thranduil lifted from his chair, his eyes wide, "Legolas, do you jest?"

"Nay..."

"And the child is...?" Legolas's mother began.

"Yes, she is my child."

I think his mother may have had an fit of epilepsy had King Thranduil not intervened.

"I shall have a servant arrange rooms for your company, you all must be tired from your journey. Alya and I will regather our wits while you rest and we shall meet in the dining hall at noontide. Clothing will be sent to you," Said King Thranduil with as much calmness an Elf who just learned he was a grandfather could manage.

Ithilwen stared at Alya with her wide blue eyes, her features maintaing the utterly adorable childish confusion that one sees on a child's face when they are solving a puzzle or doing a sum.

I looked at Queen Alya and saw something soften in her features as she gazed at Ithilwen.

A man-servant led our party though the winding stone tunnels to our rooms.

I knew a bit about royalty and had the sense not to protest when Legolas and I were given seperate rooms. Though I was irritated I had the feeling I was treading on thin ice.

Legolas kissed me on the cheek, "Hang in there," He whispered before he strode down the hall, leaving the servant to unlock the room while he went to his own quarters.

My annoyance faded away whenever the servant led Ithilwen and I into the room.

The ceiling was high-domed and cut in the stone were carvings of Turin and his siter-wife, Feanor forging the Silmarils and other colossal moments of Elven history.

The large four-poster scarlet-curtained bed was made of the finest mahogany wood and the bedspread had the most intricate stitching I had ever seen.

A vanity sat at the end of the other room while a balcony led out to a view of a large courtyard, except the courtyard was literally in the castle. It looked as if someone many years ago had blown a large hole in the rock. It reminded me of fancy hotels in which they had their own private greenhouses.

"They're are clothes in the wardrobe for you and your daughter, please, ring for a seamstress," The servant pointed to a string that led into the wall, "If you need any adjustments."

"Thank you," I said, barely managing to get out the words.

"One of the maids ran you a bath, it is behind that partition," The servant curtsied then left.

Ithilwen stared at the room with eyes wide; a smile creeping across her grimy face.

That reminded me, "Ithilwen, go get into the bath, I'll get some clothes for you."

"Mom, do I have to?" Ithilwen whined, leaping onto the bed.

I nodded, "Bath. Now. And don't forget to scrub your fingernails."

Ithilwen groaned and went behind the partition, I heard the sloshing of water as she bathed.

Opening the cherry wood wardrobe I nearly had a heart attack at the fine clothing.

Dresses made out of the finest materials, deep scarlets and rich gold braid. Oh heaven!

Ithilwen's dresses, though simpler, were undoubtedly fine.

I picked out a sky-blue dress with a silver belt for Ithilwen.

I myself chose a deep green dress with golden-yellow trim, I selected some simple, but lovely jewelry.

This was like playing dress-up when I was little.

Once Ithilwen got out of the bath I helped her into the dress (with much protesting from her side) and braided her hair again before slipping into the now luke-warm bath.

Though it wasn't as luxurious as one might hope, it was most definitely welcome. I felt like I was scrubbing off a second skin as I saw all of the dirt come off of me.

Once stepping out of the bath, I dried off and put on the dress.

"Mommy, you look like a princess!" Ithilwen giggled as she stretched across the bed.

I studied myself in the mirror. Though it wouldn't hurt for me to lose a few pounds, I still looked slim and curvy. Once my hair had dried a bit I put it into a bun with several curly tendrils of hair hanging down.

Though it was comparitively simple to what I guessed the Elleths of Kind Thranduil's court would look like. For a human who'd barely ever been in a dress all of her life, I looked okay.

The rest of the morning I taught Ithilwen Sindarin. She learned fast, and combined with the training of Aragorn and Legolas she had recieved on the road, she was forming sentences. Though they were grammatically incorrect, they were understandable.

I taught her various courteous greetings and farewells. There was no need to teach her manners seeing as how Cecilia was an etiquette-nut and had taught Ithilwen everything she could.

Cecilia...how I missed her and Rob! Right now, if I were on Earth we'd probably be sipping coffee behind the counter of Tony's and complaining about how if we had to lift one more box of books we'd scream.

Sighing, I laid down with Ithilwen and fell asleep.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Thar's Elves in them thar hills! A storm's brewing for Nicolette and her new-found family.

Anyway, history lesson!

Miriel is Elvish for Jewel-Daughter.

A Birch tree is a white-barked tree, they have relatively small trunks that are round and smooth. A Dogwood tree are these sapling-like trees with the most beautiful white blossoms. They resemble the Rohirrim flowers that grow on the graves of their kings.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N:** Okay, little is known about the Elves of Mirkwood. So from here on I will attempt to maintain trueness to Tolkien and his style; while taking a few creative licenses. But, if you see anything inconsistent with the book, please tell me.

There was a rap on my door; waking me from my slumber.

Carefully rising, trying not to wake Ithilwen, I opened the door.

Legolas, garbed in a brown tunic and breeches, stood in the doorway. He smiled; he looked like he hadn't rested much. Another reminder of how hard it would be for the Elves of Mirkwood to become accustomed to our marriage...and our child.

"You look lovely," Legolas said with a smile. "Are you and Ithilwen ready?"

I laughed at his compliment, "I just need to wake her up."

Ithilwen was very unhappy at being woken. Very. Though I couldn't blame her, she'd had a very rough transition.

"Mommy, leave me alone!" Ithilwen moaned and buried her face into the cover.

Normally Ithilwen is the most well-behaved, even-tempered child one could ever wish to meet. But when she had her bad days, she was impossible.

I withstood a groan, "Baby, this is not the time, please, you need to wake up."

I nearly had to physically pull her away from the bed.

We left Ithilwen and my apartment; Ithilwen sulking and stomping her feet. At that point Legolas stopped her and gave her a stern reprimand. She hung her head and her behavior lessened slightly, but it was still apparent she was angry.

I sighed; I had a feeling this lunch wasn't going to end well.

Legolas linked arms with me, Ithilwen at his side.

Elves passed us, most heading in the same direction as us; some of the bolder ones stared at Ithilwen and I rudely.

I mulled over all information Cecilia had ever stuffed down my throat about proper etiquette. I was so nervous I remembered little, but I was a Southern girl and when in doubt, as Mom used to say, turn on the charm.

Though I am normally gruff and indelicate, I can be charming when need be. Amazing what growing up can do to you.

_You just let yourself think that, Nicky, _that voice in the back of my mind said.

_No._ I simply refuse to allow myself to doubt. I'd break if I did. I know I would. I have to be strong for Ithilwen.

The breath caught in my throat as we rounded the bend and entered the Great Hall.

The room must have been a little over one hundred yards in length and seventy-five in width. A long mahogany table low to the ground was nearly as long as the room.

Cushions lined parallel to the table served as seats.

The room was half-filled, and according to Legolas, ever since the One Ring lost it's power, so did the Elven Rings. And thus most Elves lost all love for Middle-Earth and left for the Grey Havens.

I noticed only five Elven children. That was not surprising; but saddening.

King Thranduil and Queen Alya were seated at the head of the table. Queen Alya had a silver circlet entwined in her hair, King Thranduil his standard garland of leaves.

They stood, and so did the others attending the lunch. They stared at us expectantly.

Alya was very pale, but her head was held strong, she smiled at Ithilwen and I complacently.

Legolas inclined his head, I followed his example, and Ithilwen stared at us confusedly.

We seated ourselves at the right hand of Thranduil.

Well-groomed Elleths stared at me, a few, beneath their coquettish smiles; I could detect deep-seated disgust for me. Others seemed too surprised to form an opinion.

Alya clapped her hands and servants, appearing from behind curtains that I had not noticed before, trays laden with food in their arms. They laid it out on the table.

Thranduil said a prayer of thanks to Eru and the Valar, all bowed their heads. It reminded me of one large family.

We began to eat, the food was wonderful, though almost all of the dishes were vegetarian in base. Though there was meat, there was very little.

Legolas explained it had to do with respect for Yavanna and all creatures under her protection.

"Lady Nicolette," Alya said, interrupting my thoughts, "Do you play any instruments?"

I shook my head, "I sing a little, but my skills are sadly lacking."  
Alya nodded, "What a pity. Do you have any siblings?"

I nodded, "I have a sister, Anna, she is married to a Rohirrim warrior."

She looked horrified, but recovered herself quickly, "Do you draw?"

I nodded again, "Avidly."

"I see. My son mentioned you were an Elementalist, and yet, you are not adorned in the style of Elementalists."

"My gifts were...taken from me by force," I replied quietly.

I imagine she was repressing a smile of triumph as she said, "Taken?"

"During my captivity in Saruman's tower my gifts were taken," I said, maintaining the utmost civility.

"How horrible; I have heard of such things; my son also mentioned you were linked with a dragon, where is it now?"

"She. And Jade is a guardian of Minas Tirith, or so I have been told," I answered.

Alya's brow knitted, "You mean to say you do not know where the creature you are mentally linked to is?"

Legolas choked on his wine.

Now I was in a predicament. If I told her 'Oh, I forgot to mention to you, I'm from another world!' I'd be labeled a lunatic. So with ease a lie formed on my lips.

"During my stay in Saruman's tower I contracted a severe illness. I fell deathly ill and my sickness, makes one appear to be dead, it is one of the magical diseases formed by Morgoth in the days of old, I believe," A weak lie, perhaps. But it was better than the truth.

"How dreadful. The Valar must favor you," Alya said.

I smiled thinking that Alya was silently wondering on the mental capabilities of the Valar. With that, I resumed my meal.

"Mommy, do I have to eat this?" Ithilwen whispered in my ear, poking a strange vegetable.

I nodded, "They're good for you; you have to."

Legolas heard the discussion between us and smiled.

Alya seemed to hear as well, though she said nothing.

Ithilwen pouted and refused to eat anymore. I resisted a heavy sigh as I whispered punishments into her ear.

With a huff, Ithilwen threw her fork down and crossed her arms across her chest. Her brow wrinkled in anger.

Thranduil looked over, surprised at the clatter of the fork, "What is the problem, little one?"

A deep blush stained both Legolas's and my cheeks.

Ithilwen looked up at Thranduil's question, she began to say something.

"She's had little sleep and food these past few days and is a bit...uncooperative," I said quickly, "Forgive her."

Alya seemed pleased, a small smile played across her proud features.

I heard several comments from Elleths about the lack of discipline. I clenched my fists under the table.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, I remember that stage well, Legolas, when he was but a small child would do the exact same thing." He smiled at me. "Perhaps you should put Ithilwen...that is her name, no? Perhaps you should put her down for a nap. Tomorrow we must find a governess for her."

My opinion of Thranduil improved a great deal that day as I nodded and picked Ithilwen up and carried her out of the room.

Ithilwen remained in sullen silence as I futilely tried to remember which way to turn to get to our quarters.

"Ithilwen, do you remember if we should turn left or go straight?" I asked her, desperately. I would've turned back, but I wasn't sure about the way back either.

At that moment a male Elf carrying an infant rounded the corner.

He noticed me and seemed surprised.

"Mae govannen," I said, "I hate to say this but I am terribly lost, do you happen to know the way to...oh dear, I don't even know what room it is!"

The man smiled, "Pardon, but may I ask who you are? My people are small and we know almost everyone by name, and I haven't seen a mortal here in a very long time."

I smiled, "I am Lady Nicolette, Prince Legolas's wife--"

"Legolas has a wife?" The man asked with obvious surprise, "Apparently I have not been paying as much attention to current events as I thought! My wife has just had a child, you see, so we've been a bit..."

I laughed, "I understand perfectly, and I have just arrived today."

The man bowed, "I am Turin, the apothecary."

I nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Belegthor. Do you know where Prince Legolas's room is? I have forgotten my own and Ithilwen is in desperate need of a nap."

Belegthor stared at the child, realization dawning on his features.

I understood what he was thinking and stopped him, "No! No! I was not Legolas's mistress, we were married several years ago but were separated by the War of the Ring."

"Ah," Belegthor said a tinge of disbelief in his voice, "I see. Well, Prince Legolas's room is twenty paces to your right. You will know when you see it. As you can see, I have my hands full," He tickled the baby, "I hope to meet you again."

"And you as well, farewell," With that, the apothecary and I parted.

Once reaching Legolas room, I opened the door, his was much finer than my own, but I will not go into detail.

I laid a kicking and screaming Ithilwen in the middle of the bed and laid a blanket over her.

"I don't want to go to bed!" She screeched.

Grabbing her legs, forcing her to quit most of her kicking, I said with the most anger I have ever held towards her, "_Stop._ Ithilwen I am sick and tired of this fit! You embarrassed Legolas and I out there very deeply. I don't know what I'm going to do to punish you the next time that happens, but Ithilwen. It will NOT be pretty."

Ithilwen stared at me in surprise, I almost never shout at her but by the end I finished that I was shouting. Her eyes welled with tears and she began to cry.

I softened, "Wait, no, I'm sorry, Mommy is just very nervous. But you shouldn't have done that." I scooped her into my arms and rocked her back and forth, singing softly.

Ithilwen sniffled and curled into my chest, she hiccupped quietly, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Shhh...its okay...Shhh..."

In about thirty minutes, Legolas opened the door, he smiled, "Well, hello," He smiled, "May I enquire as to your unexpected, but welcome presence?"

Ithilwen stirred in her sleep, she turned over onto her side and pulled the blanket I had found in a wardrobe tighter about her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I--" I started but Legolas quieted me.

"It was not your fault. It was mine; I should've known that Ithilwen would be tired..." He sat down on the bed beside me; he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "So how was your first morning in the great Elvenking's castle?"

I laughed, "Beautiful. I'm not quite sure what to make of Alya, I doubt she likes me."

Legolas tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "You must forgive her, this all comes as a great shock. I never really had an interest in marriage, so whenever I leave for (by Middle-Earth time, mind you) three days, and return with a wife and child..." He smiled haplessly.

Stroking his slightly-bristled cheek, I kissed him, "I suppose that we were a bit foolish when we got married."

Legolas shook his head violently, "Perhaps, but I was intoxicated by you." He kissed my neck, "Everything about you is..." His teeth grazed my collarbone, saying more than words could.

"Mmm..."I threw my head back and allowed my hands to wander up and down his chest, my hand slipped in between the robe-like tunic and rubbed his chest.

And that was the beginning of a very nice afternoon. Though, taking pity on Ithilwen should she wake up, we did not make love.

"What are we going to do?" I mused quietly, leaning back onto Legolas's chest.

Legolas heaved a great sigh, "Well...I suppose you're going to need tutelage."

I withstood a moan, "Like an etiquette coach?"

"Yes, though Mother would have a fit if she knew I married a fiery, impertinent, Saxon goddess. My old governess shall teach you," He kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed at his compliments and nodded, "What's she like?"

Legolas chuckled, "Let's just say that Lady Eruwaedhiel is the daintiest demon Morgoth ever brought into existence."

**A/N: **OK, and thus the torture begins! Reviews are appreciated, loves!


	10. War and Love

**A/N: **For some reason I really enjoyed writing the last chapter. Perhaps it's because I finally humanized (or Elvenized?) Ithilwen. Anyway, I think I will be nice and include one of my reviewers in this chapter: Dinloth! I will even stick with the name.

My first day was, though trying, rather enjoyable.

Legolas, after his rest, had much to do and was gone most of the day so he arranged for his steward to make arrangements. He had also arranged that Eruwaedhiel would tutor me late at night (sleep is not a requirement for Elves, but rather a commodity). She was to give me my first lesson at midnight.

Interviews for a lady-in-waiting for me was set up; as well as --much to my protest-- a governess for Ithilwen.

Those would start tomorrow.

Apparently things happened rather quickly in Mirkwood. A seamstress came and measured Ithilwen and I at four, the steward left a list of possible governesses, and a page came and told me that Alya requested my prescence at seven.

I ran a brush through my hair and pinned it up into a half-pony-tail before following the page down the hall to Queen Alya's.

With growing apprehension I mutely followed the page, he left me at a cherry-wood door with a quick bow.

I sighed, smoothed my dress and knocked on the door.

"Enter," A woman's voice called.

I opened the door and was surprised at the richness of the room.

Autumn colors, rich golds and deep orange canopy covered a low-to-the-ground table at which Alya sat with parchment before her and a quill pen in hand.

Several brightly covered throw rugs covered a carpeted floor.

Cushions, blankets, and other such things served for seating, all were either goldenrod in color or a dark red.

Alya set the pen down and looked up at me, she smiled, "I suppose you are wondering why the wicked step-mother called you, eh?"

I shook my head, "I do not think you wicked..." I faltered for what to call her, "Your majesty," I finished quickly.

Alya seemed disdainfully amused, "As I was saying, you wonder, no? Well, I shall enlighten you; I called you because I want to ask you a question: why?"

"Why?" I repeated, "I don't quite understand you, M'am."

"Majesty," She corrected me, "Why did you marry my son?"

"Because I love him," I replied without hesitation.

Alya nodded, "Did you ever stop to think of the fact that he ruled a nation? That he ruled a nation that, by birth and race, the simplest peasant surpasses you in understanding?"

I balled my fists, my fingernails making crescent marks on my palm. I hate to use the term claimed and trademarked by Rob, but: _oh no, she didn't!_

She smiled complacently, "Did you also think of how you were going to rule this country? Did you even think? Was he just there and you were desperate for a husband?"

I swallowed, mentally counting back from ten. Supposedly, it relieves anger. But, let me save ten seconds of your life, it doesn't.

That snide smile remaining intact she continued, "And what of your child? Is it even Legolas's? Were you pregnant when you married him?"

My mouth dropped open, fuming, "How...Dare...You! Majesty, I have stood by and allowed you to berate and insult me so far but you have just crossed the line. My child, though she is a mixed-breed, is more pure than daintiest Noldorian Elda-Hina. No child vould've been more of a blessing to my life. And if you _ever_ insult both my honor and that of your son, you will have the wrath of an angry mother to deal with."

Alya seemed taken aback, she stared at me, glaring. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows knitted in anger, her shapely mouth hardened into a thin line. "You may go," She said quietly.

I nodded and left, closing the door behind me as softly as I could. As I strode down the stone-hewn hallway I had the nagging feeling of regret and slight fear. I'd have to remember to ask one of the butlers to change the locks on my door...

When I returned to the room Ithilwen was still napping. Her prone form was curled into a ball. Her hair undone and splayed across her face.

I smiled and smoothed her hair, tucking the strands from behind her eyes.

Collapsing onto a chaise longue I undid my hair, letting it fall from the intricate bun I had worked on.

_Well, you've started a war, now, honey,_ a familiar but at the same time foreign voice came into my mind.

My eyes widened, "Jade!" I cried out.

_Yep, I travel fast. But what the hell did you do to the Ice Queen? She's in her room fuming, I can sense it,_ I heard her laughter echoing in my mind.

_I see you haven't changed much, _I said withh mild irritation.

_Nope, now what did you do to--HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A YOUNGLING! _She screamed, my inner ear vibrated even though I couldn't physically hear her.

_Yes, dear. And calm down, now, you are going to land, you are going to find a thick patch of trees and you are going to wait for me, understood?_

_Childbirth's made you bitchy, woman! _Jade said dryly.

_Knock off the language, it's getting on my nerves, it's starting to sound barbaric to me and I want to become a perfect wife and princess. And you had better stay the fuck out of sight or so help me I will beat you shitless! _I snarled at her.

Jade chuckled, _You're off to a smashing start, Nicky._

I had no choice but to bring Ithilwen with me when I went to meet Jade. I daren't leave her alone too long; who knows what a four-year-old could get into in a mildly enchanted castle filled with Eru's chosen race.

I crossed the bridge, my link, which was now back and stronger than ever, to her guided me to a patch of oak trees deep in the forest.

Jade lay stretched lazily across the clearing, nearly twenty feet in length. She had gotten larger and bulkier, her scales held a healthy metallic sheen to them. Her warm eyes were brighter and held a mixture of warmth and amusement in them as I walked into the clearing.

Ithilwen, who had been following me in a half-asleep trance stared at Jade in shock and terror. She tugged on my skirt, "Mommy!" She squeaked and hid behind me.

I scooped her up into my arms, "It's okay, baby. She won't hurt you, this is a nice dragon, she likes you." I nearly laughed at the irony, you'd think I would be doing this when a neighbour's Rottweiler came into our yard back home, not when I went tramping into a forest and bumped into my pet dragon.

Jade snorted in annoyance, _You speak of me as if I was a dog. I do have a brain you know._

_I wonder sometimes, _I remarked dryly.

Jade rolled her green eyes and leaned down until her massive head (which was larger than Ithilwen) was level to the ground. She stared at Ithilwen, studying her.

Ithilwen regarded Jade with the utmost terror.

Jade said nothing to me, she only stared at her, Jade nudged Ithilwen with the end of her nose.

Ithilwen made a small noise and jumped back, I held her in place, "She won't hurt you. Her name is Jade, she's my friend. She saved my life several times."  
"Mommy, I thought dragons didn't exist..." Ithilwen said fearfully.

_She's a smart child, I can tell by her eyes. I wonder where she got that from, because I _know _that she didn't get it from you. _Jade chuckled, I had forgotten how strange that vibrating noise was.

"What's it doing?" Ithilwen squealed.

I smiled, "She's laughing, lovey."

Ithilwen screamed, "It's saying things in my head!"

I nodded, "That's how Jade talks. Don't be afraid, Ithilwen."

Ithilwen stared at Jade transfixedly, slowly she reached out her tiny pale hand and brushed it against Jade's jaw. She smiled and nodded, "She's kinda nice, in a weird way. Can she come back to our house?"

_I sincerely hope you don't expect me to get into those tiny little hallways. And Elves and my people are not known for our good relations._

"Maybe sometime later, but right now we're going to stay out here for a bit," I replied to her.

Ithilwen shrugged and plopped onto the grass, still regarding Jade warily.

So for the next hour Jade and I sat in that clearing and talked. Of old times, of Ithilwen, of her mate. It wasn't the same as when we were out questing. But it was still pleasant and we both enjoyed. Ithilwen napped lightly beneath a sunny patch where the trees didn't filter out the sun.

"I think I should return, it's getting a bit late and Legolas will worry, besides, Alya is probably out looking for me with a Gom Jabbar." (**A/N: **a term from a novel, _Dune_, a poisonous dart that kills on contact wielded by 'Bene Gesserit witches')

_Most likely. I have missed you, little one; promise me you shall return with Ithilwen? _Jade said uncharachteristically.

I nodded, _I promise._

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't put her first ettiquette lessons into this chapter. But I was really unsure how to fit these two scenes into the story and so I decided to merge them. I know it's fast and a bit sloppy but I'm really tired and my love troubles are...sigh nevermind. I will make the next chapter better, really, I will.


	11. The Governess

**A/N: **New chapter, yay. Short comment.

"You said _what?" _Legolas stared at me incredulously as I changed into another gown that Eruwaedhiel had specifically requested I wear for our session.

I bit my lip, "Please don't make me repeat it. I regret it enough already."

Legolas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You realize what sort of situation this puts me in."

"I know, I messed everything up. She just gets under my skin, I hate how she looks down on me. It makes me feel like I'm still in high school," I replied weakly.

"Nicolette..." He closed his eyes and locked his fingers together, "...I think you should be getting to Lady Eruwaedhiel's quarters. She doesn't like tardiness."

That's one thing about Legolas; he can make you feel so guilty without doing anything. I knew I was overreacting, but _technically _I was still a nervous newlywed with an evil mother-in-law who wanted my blood.

I nodded, "You're right. Ithilwen has been sleeping all day. Which means she's probably going to be fussy when you try and put her to sleep, but don't let her stay up." I timidly kissed Legolas on the cheek and left.

Striding down the hall, I nervously chewed on the inside of my lip, thinking about how immaturely I had behaved in front of Legolas' mother. God, I felt like such a fool.

Legolas' intricate instructions had left no mistake about which room belonged to Lady Eruwaedhiel.

With slight trepidation, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," A woman's voice called.

I opened the door and stepped into the room.

The room was decorated entirely in indigo blue. There was only one window, which was a natural hole in the rock that peered over the forest. A rarety.

A woman garbed in a silver frock sat in a mahogany chair. Her inky hair done up in an intricate series of plaits and ponytails, pearls woven into the plaits. Her face was young but her eyes, there was something unnatural about them. Like all Elves. I had yet to get used to it, seeing as how by Elven standards, Legolas was somewhat young.

"You are Lady Nicolette, I presume."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"A proper young woman does not say 'yeah,' we say 'yes' or 'aye.' 'Yeah' is such a repulsive term," Eruwaedhiel said disdainfully.

A servant brought in tea and sat it down on table. The woman bowed and darted away.

"Get up and walk across this room as you would normally walk," Eruwaedhiel commanded.

I rose unsurely and walked across the room.

Eruwaedhiel sighed and rolled her eyes heavenwards, "Nienna take my pain."

This was to be a long night...

She never rose from that seat, she commanded me verbally to walk across the room, correcting me until I got it right...sort of.

"That is...better. You don't slump like a drunkard, now. Keep your shoulders squared and your chest out. Not like that! We do not flaunt our charms like prostitutes!" She sighed and flicked her fan back and forth. "I think it is time for tea."

Eruwaedhiel commanded that I serve the tea. I unsurely grabbed the silver gilt handle of the tea pot and poured the tea into her cup.

"Don't use the teacup as a support. Balance it midair otherwise one day you will knock over a china teacup and break it all the while spilling scalding hot tea all over Lady Such-and-such's new gown," She said sharply.

_Oh the horror! _Jade said sarcastically.

Definitely going to be a long night.

"I have seen bird's nests that are neater than your hair, take down those pins. What do they teach young women these days?"

I took the pins out of my hair and shook it down.

Eruwaedhiel took a brush off a table next to her and roughly ran it through my hair until there were no tangles in it.

She taught me how to 'properly' plait my hair, how to weave circlets into my hair, etc.

By twelve o'clock I was a virtual zombie. I nodded blankly as Eruwaedhiel instructed me on corsets.

"Are you even listening to me?" She snapped.

_No..._ Jade's voice butted into my mind, but I had already opened my mouth.

"No, Lady Eruwaedhiel, we do not," I replied automatically.

Eruwaedhiel sighed, "Go back to your quarters and get some rest. You are to return tomorrow night. I myself should like some peace.

"Dainty demon wasn't too far from the truth," I muttered as I searched for my pins.

"I heard that," Eruwaedhiel responded dryly.

I wisely chose to refrain from commenting. "Namarie, Lady Eruwaedhiel," I said and darted out of her apartment.

Later that night, I was in Legolas' quarters, curled under the sheets, next to him.

"How did the lessons go?" He asked drowsily, his fingers lazily running through my hair.

"She's a bit difficult, but I did okay," I responded, I lied, I barely made it.

Legolas kissed my brow, "Good. You will have to put them to good use soon."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I need you to apologize to my mother, I don't want any feuding between you two this early," He replied.

I repressed a moan at the thought, "She was the one who insulted Ithilwen and me! If anything _she_ should be apologizing to _me!" _I sounded like a child, but it was the truth.

Legolas sighed, "Is it possible that you were just tired and were overeacting a little?"

I growled, "Please do not start this at three in the morning."

Legolas shrugged, "Fine. But you are going to apologize to her." There was a finality in his tone I didn't question.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

Whenever I awoke, Legolas was already gone.

I yawned and went to the washbasin to clean myself off before I went to fix my hair.

After I had done my hair up, I dressed (with the help of a servant, corsets are the most impossible things) and went to my quarters to check on Ithilwen.

My quarters had been moved to a room nearer to Legolas' so I could safely leave her for a little bit at night and not worry about her.

Ithilwen was already up and dressed courtesy of a motherly old maid who had came in to deliver some fresh sheets and found Ithilwen in tears because she couldn't tie the back of her dress.

"That lady was nice," Ithilwen concluded as she told me of this.

I smiled, "That's good, baby. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Can we go see Jade, today?" Ithilwen asked hopefully.

_Yeah, mom, can we? _Jade asked playfully.

_Later, I have no idea how these people proceed in the morning and I have governess interviews._

_Hmph._

_You'll survive._

Legolas's steward made sure we had breakfast in our room (not uncommon in Mirkwood) and afterwards we would have the interviews.

Goody, goody. I'm going to hire a woman to do my job!

Ithilwen and I finished our tea and then the steward brought the lucky contestants in.

The first few were good, but Ithilwen didn't like them (my standard of reference and main excuse to decline them).

We were down to the last few when finally we found 'the one.'

A silver-haired elleth strode in the room, she was dressed somewhat plainly but she was definitely very lovely, even by Elven standards.

She was definitely nervous, but she smiled and winked at Ithilwen.

"You're Dinloth?" I enquired.

"Yes, majesty," She replied.

"Do you have any experience taking care of children?"

"Yes, my mother, and her mother took care of the royal family's children since the First Age. My mother trained me and I have been helping take care of Elda-Hin (Elf-children) for several centuries."

Ithilwen did something rather strange then. She climbed into Dinloth's lap and began to play with her necklace.

I stared at Ithilwen bewilderedly but Dinloth hushed me.

"It's all right, majesty, she's a very friendly child."

"This is pretty," Ithilwen commented, fingering the little medallion.

"Thank you, majesty," Dinloth replied with a smile.

Well, I suppose that takes care of things.

Considering her family history and Ithilwen's unnatural taking to her, I hired Dinloth on the spot.

"You may begin as soon as you like," I told her stiffly, yes I was a bit moody. I didn't like the idea of being away from Ithilwen all the time and the possibility of this virtual stranger taking my place.

Even though Dinloth seemed to be a good person, I was still a bit protective.

_Relax, if this Dinloth person lays a finger on Ithilwen I'll make sure she never uses them again, _Jade said ferouciously.

_I'll hold you to that promise, _I replied seriously.

"Majesty?" Dinloth enquired, breaking me out of my conversation.

"Yes?"

"May I start working today, the little majesty is a lovely child and I'm completely enchanted by her. May I?" Dinloth asked hopefully.

"You may," I assented grudgingly.

Dinloth smiled and took Ithilwen by the hand, "You and I will be seeing more of one another, little majesty."

Ithilwen smiled, "Awesome, but I'm hungry."

**A/N: **Yay! New character! bows to Dinloth Sorry I couldn't put you in the last chapter! I was in a hurry to finish. And I'm still thinking about your character...


	12. Vanmoriel

A/N: I return to you, my good readers, someone asked me how you pronounce "Eruwaedhiel." And so I will clarify, it is pronounced "Air-oo-ay-thiel."

"If you drop that book one more time..." Eruwaedhiel warned me menacingly.  
I picked up the book I had been attempting to balance on my head off of the floor, "Apologies, Lady Eruwaedhiel."  
Eruwaedhiel sighed, "Try again, hin (child)."  
I placed the book atop my head and carefully proceeded to edge across the room.  
"You look like you're trying not to lift your feet, take small steps, your foot gliding parallel to the floor. Your heel should touch the ground first, then your toe. Understood?" Eruwaedhiel snapped at me.  
"Yes, Lady Eruwaedhiel," I replied for the dozenth time that night while simultaneosly allowing the book to slip off of my head. I groaned and snatched it up.  
Eruwaedhiel sighed gustily, "Vanmoriel could've balanced three books atop her head all the while serving tea."  
"Vanmoriel?" I enquired, placing the book atop my head.  
Eruwaedhiel stared at me as if I were mentally impaired, "Legolas' first wife!"  
Jade, who had been chuckling and watching amusedly from her vantage point in my mind, choked and spluttered.  
I stopped dead in my tracks, my stop being so abrupt the book fell off once again. "Legolas had another wife?" I asked lowly.  
"Oh, dear. You didn't know?" Eruwaedhiel seemed genuinely surprised.  
I scoffed, "Obviously, tell me about this Elleth."  
Eruwaedhiel smiled at me slyly, "Only if you walk across this room and not let the book fall off your head."  
I growled, "Agreed." I placed the book atop my head and determinedly glided across the room, the book never even teetering once. Anger can be a wonderful perfectionist.  
Eruwaedhiel lifted an eyebrow, "I'm surprised. And as a reward for that, I shall grant you a piece of information: Vanmoriel was from Rivendell. The daughter of Gondien, the rich advisor of Lord Elrond Halfelven. The marriage was consensual. When they presented the idea to their parents, they were enthusiastic..." Eruwaedhiel trailed off.  
"What else!" I asked, my voice a horse whisper.  
"First, you must serve tea, and not drop a single drop of tea onto anywhere but the teacup," Eruwaedhiel smiled deviously.  
Labi vi orodrum! Jade cried in elvish, an old curse.  
I had been struggling not to drip the tea all week, and no matter what Eruwaedhiel did, I failed.  
"Fine," I replied monotonously. I went to the little table where the tea sat, and tapping into that resovoir of anger that was swelling inside of me, I poured the tea with the ease of a practiced noblewoman.  
"Good. She was one of the most sought after elleths in both Rivendell and Lorien. It was said that she rivaled Luthien Tinuviel's beauty. Vanmoriel refused every proposal offered to her, much to fury of her mother, a good friend of Alya's. They were married for several centuries."  
"What happened to her?" I asked.  
Eruwaedhiel laughed, "Weave that mithril circlet into your hair." She pointed to a mithril and diamond circlet resting on her vanity.  
I supressed the urge to throttle the woman as I walked stiffly towards the vanity, sat down, and in record time, weaved the circlet into my hair with much difficulty and cursing.  
I turned around and gave her an expectant look.  
Eruwaedhiel clapped, "Lovely. Now, Legolas and Vanmoriel were one of the happiest couples you could ever meet. After a few centuries of marriage Vanmoriel announced that she was pregnant--"  
I moaned and gripped the chair with all of my strength.  
Eruwaedhiel continued, unnoticing, "--Legolas was ecstatic, and so was the royal family. The entire forest was, for that matter. So a few months later, Vanmoriel rouses Leolas from sleep, says it's time and he calls the midwife (the midwife swears that Legolas needed more help than Vanmoriel). Anyway, in the midst of childbirth, she begins to bleed, they can't stop the bleeding, and she manages to give birth to a stillborn boy and..." Eruwaedhiel's voice became thick, "She died. Legolas was grief-stricken, he swore he would never marry again. And that's why you were such a shock."  
Holy... Jade began but I bit her off.  
Not a word, Jade. So help me I'll kill you if you say one more word, I hissed.  
I felt Jade recede into the depths of my subconscious until I sensed her prescence no longer.  
Finally, I turned to Eruwaedhiel, "I suddenly have a migraine, do you think we could continue the lessons tomorrow?" My voice cracked as I finished the word 'tomorrow.'  
Eruwaedhiel seemed to suddenly notice my distress, "Oh, yes, of course. I'm a bit tired myself."

I marched down the corridor, tears pricking the backs of my eyes. I felt so betrayed that Legolas hadn't even bothered to mention this previous wife. Was I just a replacement? The family that he had lost, but now regained. What about Ithilwen?  
I entered my room and threw myself down on the bed. Ithilwen had gotten seperate quarters several days ago that she and Dinloth shared.  
Suddenly feeling dirty, I stripped off my clothes and removed the circlet still in my hair, before washing ever inch of me in the bathwater I had left when I went to Eruwaedhiel's and the maids had not removed yet. The water was freezing, but I didn't care.  
Scrubbing away furiously with the lavendar soap until my skin was red, I finally let the tears stream down my face. Not tears of sorrow, I told myself, but tears of anger. Anger at the elements of fate, at Legolas, at this Vanmoriel, at Alya. I nursed my anger, pinpointing all of my energy onto it.  
When I finally rose out of the tub, I could feel my resolve hardening against Legolas. How dare he...Damn him, damn him, damn him!  
I dressed in my nightshift and curled under the sheets of my bed. My mind in turmoil.  
The door of my room opened, I didn't turn around, I knew who it was. I recognized his footfalls.  
Legolas slid into the bed beside me, his arm snaking about my waist, his neck rested in the curve of my neck.  
I shied away from him, wordlessly scooting to the edge of the bed.  
"What is the matter, melleth nin?" Legolas asked softly.  
"Vanmoriel," I even hated the sound of the sound of her name. Curse her.  
Legolas recoiled, "I wondered how long it would last..." He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't you dare touch me," I said tonelessly.  
"I dare it," He replied, stroking my hair.  
I jerked away, rising out of the bed, and going to the two doors that led out to the balcony. The moonlight that filtered in from the skylights in the rock illuminating the garden below.  
"I am sorry, melleth--"  
"Don't call me that, I don't like being made a fool of, Legolas. Nor do I like being a second-best," I said coldly.  
Legolas rose from the bed and stood, my form brushing against him, I didn't bother to move. As long as my back was to him, as long as I couldn't see those eyes. Couldn't see the inevitable hurt...  
Legolas jerked me roughly around, "You think you were a replacement?" He rasped, his voice thick with emotion, "Do you think that I dream of Vanmoriel as I lie next to you at night? Are you that blind, Nicolette? Do you not know what I feel for you?" He kissed me passionately, pulling my frame closer to his, crushing me against him.  
I parted, my lips swollen, breathless.  
He scooped me up into his arms and dropped me onto the bed, "I shall show you how I feel, and there shall never be a doubt in your mind again. I guarantee that," He said huskily as he leaned down and kissed me once more, but with more feeling.

Morning's first light streamed down onto my face, waking me.  
I felt Legolas' lithe form curled next to me. I smiled and buried my face into his chest.  
A recap of last night's events played in my mind. What was I angry with him about, again? Oh yes, he had a first wife and never told me. I should be mad about that!  
For the life of me I couldn't be angry at him, it required too much brainpower and I was far too hazy to think angrily.  
You're rather pathetic, you know? Jade said dryly.  
Shut up, I'm trying to sleep, I replied, trying to sound stern.  
Mm, I'll let you get back to that...makes me miss my mate...Sorry, I have a dirty thoughts appointment, get back to you later. And that was the end of Jade.  
"Good morning, Melleth Nin," Legolas murmured.  
"I should be mad at you, you know," I replied groggily.  
"Probably," Legolas replied, trailing kisses down my neck, "But you aren't."  
"Cocky little..." I muttered and turned around, snuggling into his embrace.  
Legolas smiled into my shoulder and drifted back into a light slumber.

Later that day, Dinloth, Ithilwen and I walked along the paved path of the indoor garden that was the heart of the mountain-castle.  
"You are a Noldor, are you not?" I asked Dinloth, as she trailed behind Ithilwen.  
Dinloth nodded, "Yes, I was born in Lorien."  
"I've only had the pleasure of visiting there once, and I never wanted to leave," I said, trying to be conversational.  
"Yes, Lorien has that effect, though I was happy to leave for Mirkwood, my mother, Eruwaedhiel--"  
"Eruwaedhiel is your mother?" I repeated in surprise.  
Dinloth nodded, "Yes, by her first husband, he was killed in battle shortly after I was born. My mother, overcome with grief, could no longer stand the sight of Lorien and left with me, I returned when I came of age to train as a governess with my grandmother."  
"How terrible," I replied sympathetically.  
Yeah...God knows what having Eruwaedhiel as a mother could do to you! Jade said with a laugh.  
No kidding, but I was talking about the fact she was missing a father, I replied sardonically.  
Oh...Good point...  
You think? I said humorously.  
"It is all right, majesty," Dinloth said embarrassedly, I could tell she was not used to attention, she reminded me of myself as a young child.  
Ithilwen tugged on my skirt, "I want to go look at the duck pond, can I?"  
I nodded, "Don't lean over too far," I warned.  
Dinloth watched the child, quickening her pace slightly so she could be closer to Ithilwen.  
The girl isn't too bad, she's pretty shy, though, I read her thoughts, Jade said.  
It doesn't take telepathy to know that, Jade, I replied teasingly, but I am still going to keep an eye on her.  
You still pissed off at Legolas? Jade asked, changing the subject.  
Of course! I'm still very irritated with him, it was a betrayal not to tell me that! I replied, even though my anger had been softened, I was still very angry at my husband.  
Ah, you lie like a dog, Jade said dryly.  
I growled.  
Dinloth looked up surprisedly at me, "Pardon, majesty?"  
I shook my head, "'T'was nothing, I choked. I think we should be heading to lunch. Ithilwen's starting to look like she needs food and an n-a-p." I replied, spelling out the word so I wouldn't distress Ithilwen.  
Dinloth nodded knowingly, "Yes, I agree. Ithilwen! Come, we're going to go to lunch!"  
Ithilwen was contentedly skipping stones across the little pond, she pouted and stomped her feet back to us.  
"None of that," Dinloth said in a mildly stern tone, she took Ithilwen by the hand and march down the paven pathway, swinging her feet.  
We wound our way through the genaric hallways until we finally reached the dinner hall.  
The quiet hum of conversation ceased as we entered. I noticed Legolas was not yet here.  
Dinloth nervously plucked at her dress, she smoothed the seam.  
Those seated at the table rose and inclined their head to us respectfully. Alya merely nodded stiffly to me, a slight blow, but nothing more.  
Though even this did not go unnoticed by the courtiers, several's eyes darted from myself, to Alya, and back. My god, they were practically foaming at the mouth for a conflict.  
Dinloth passed Ithilwen's hand to my own and disappeared through the servant's entrance. I unsuredly sat down with Ithilwen, wondering where Dinloth had gone to.  
Thranduil winked at Ithilwen, "Have you been enjoying yourself, little one?"  
Alya cast a stony glare at her husband, it clearly said, 'Talking to that is beneath you!'  
I sighed and silently waited for a servant to bring Ithilwen and I some food.  
Ithilwen chattered happily to Thranduil, she loved a good listener and it distracted her from getting fussy (thank you God!).  
"Where's Legolas?" Ithilwen asked Thranduil.  
Alya gave me a disapproving glance, "Your child addresses her father by his first name?"  
"Uh, when I was still ill, Ithilwen stayed with my mother. Her grandmother, wishing to spare her pain, told her that her father died. She's known that she had a father for less than a month," Please, don't ask further, please, please...  
Alya opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Legolas breezed into the room.  
The company rose and bowed to him, including Ithilwen and I.  
He seated himself beside me and we all followed suit.  
Legolas kissed Ithilwen on the crown of her head and squeezed my hand underneath the table.  
Alya smiled warmly (an unbecoming look for her), "What has kept you so long, my son?"  
"My horse had stone bruised hoof so I had to walk back to the castle," I remembered that Legolas often liked to ride in the mornings before he began to work.  
"I see, you should not ride alone so much, my son, easy prey for an assassin," Thranduil warned.  
Legolas only smiled at his father before he turned to his mother, "How goes the ball?"  
Alya sighed, and smiled, "As well as to be expected. Planning the seasonal ball gets harder each year!"

"Seasonal ball?" I asked curiously.

Alya gave me the look one might give a fly in one's drink, "Yes, Lord Thranduil gives a ball to celebrate each season."

I nodded, Legolas was wrapped up in his thoughts, he turned to his mum to say something but Ithilwen tugged on my sleeve preventing me from hearing.

"I gotta go potty," Ithilwen said, her face contorted in agony.

Dinloth appeared out of the shadows and ushered her away. Creepy.

I turned back to Legolas and Alya, who looked as if she wanted to throttle something.

Legolas was ignorant of this, he kept on proclaiming, "Splendid!"

"What?" I enquired.

"Mother has just agreed that you should help her with the seasonal ball planning," Legolas said gleefully.

_Oh, snap!_

**A/N: **So what do you think? Sorry for delay updating, by the way. I'm moving, so I'm under a great deal of stress.


End file.
